You Don't Have a Choice!
by WondaGal
Summary: A take on the silver chair with all of the new Narnian Royals in it. Ril's gone missing and his cousins and sister go out to find him. What could possibly go wrong? Sequel to Choices. R&R.
1. Prologue: Danger

AN: Below is a list of the Narnian Royal Family. It's there for reader reference to clarify who is who's child and who can do what. You don't have to read it, but it'll help you to understand the story more.

Review responses from the final chapter of Choices:

Miss Roza Belikova: Well here it is!

TS3KayMarie: Glad to see you liked it.

taylorlautnerlover200: Yes. I'm glad to see you understood my dilema.

Christina-Tears: Glad to see you're excited about this.

roserose12345: Lol. Yes that is a review. Here's the sequel.

WARNING: The prologue is a little creepy. We have a mystery villian and a helpless Prince.

Oh and I don't have a review vote yet, it's too early for me to think of one.

Disclaimer is obvious, but I own Chandra, Jaden, Mira, Aria, Adan, Katherine, Isabelle and Rosalyn. Enjoy!

Narnian Royals:

**High King Caspian the Seafarer**

**High Queen Susan the Gentle**

**High Prince Rilian**-is Caspian and Susan's one and only eighteen year old son as well as Rosalyn's older brother. He resembles Caspian with his chin length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looks Telmarine. Rilian is the oldest out of the three Princes. Rilian is a swordsman. He can fight with two swords if he pleases.

**High Princess Rosalyn**-is Caspian and Susan's sixteen year old daughter as well as Rilian little sister. She is said to resemble her mother, with her azure blue eyes and long dark hair. Marriage proposals have poured in for her, but her parents won't give her away to just anyone.

**King Peter the Magnificent**

**Queen Chandra the Faithful**- is Peter's beloved wife. She is also Caspian cousin, but is like a little sister to him. Chandra didn't want to be Queen, but received the title. However she got part of her wish by not having a throne in the throne room. Instead, she sits on the council as a Queen.

**Prince Jaden**-is Peter and Chandra's eighteen year old son. He is also Isabelle and Aria's older brother. Jaden is the second oldest out of the three Princes and is said to be in charge when Rilian isn't around. Jaden is a blond with seawater green eyes. You could say that he resembles Peter.

**Princess Aria**-is the second oldest child as she is younger than Jaden by two years and older than Isabelle by a few minutes. Aria is a crossbow woman. She has curly dark brown hair and brown eyes that scream Telmarine. Her appearance is identical to that of her twin sister's. Aria is sixteen.

**Princess Isabelle**-is the youngest as she is two years younger than Jaden and a few minutes younger than Aria. Isabelle is sixteen. Isabelle's appearance is identical t her sister's and one must now them extremely well to tell them apart. Like her sister, Isabelle is a crossbow woman.

**King Edmund the Just**

**Queen Lilliandil the Peaceful**

**Princess Katherine**-is the eldest child of Edmund and Lilliandil. She is also Adan's older sister. She resembles her Mother with her blond hair, but has her Father's piercing green eyes. Katherine is eighteen and is said to be the peacekeeper as she keeps her cousins and brother from fighting. Because her Mother is the child of a star, Katherine glows at night.

**Prince Adan**-is Katherine's younger brother and Edmund and Lilliandil's son. Adan is said to resemble Edmund with his dark hair and piercing green eyes. Adan is seventeen. He is also a swordsman. Like Rilian, he can fight with two swords if he wishes. He is the second best swordsman as Rilian is better than him. Because his Mother is the child of a star, Adan glows at night.

**Queen Lucy the Valiant**

**Great Lord/General of the Griffin Squads: Adrian**-is Lucy's dear husband. He once was a mere soldier, but once he fell in love with Lucy that all changed. Adrian chose not to be King because it didn't suit him. So instead, Caspian made him the Great Lord of Narnia. Since Adrian was an amazing griffin rider, he was also made the General of the Griffin Squads.

**Princess Mira**-is the one and only beloved daughter of Lucy and Adrian. She helps to defend her family by throwing daggers at her enemies. Mira is sixteen. She's a little outspoken at times.

* * *

Prologue

Danger

(Rilian-POV)

I was in the woods and running. Running for my life. Footsteps trailed behind me. I had earlier tried to fight, but she wasn't affected by it. I ran, but tripped over a root. The first thing my Father had taught me was when you are in battle, you must never fall. Fall and you are dead. I was dead or at least that's what it felt like. She caught up to me. She grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up to whisper in my ear.

"Do you honestly think you can escape me? You have no choice, but to serve me!" she told me. She pulled out a dagger.

"No, please, I beg you, don't!" I pleaded. She cut my chainmail and then cut my bare skin, slowly, painfully. I screamed in pain.

"Please, please!" I begged. She threw me on the ground at her feet.

"There will be no more torture if you do as I say _Your Highness_," she sneered the 'Your Highness' part. "Now will you come with me or do I have to slice another cut on your arm?"

I stood up and went with her. I needed to stay alive and this was the only way. I only hoped the trees saw what happened and that they would send word to Cair Paravel. I only hoped my family would come after me.

* * *

AN: Yikes, poor Rilian. WARNING: Rilian will be out of the story for a while after the prologue, but I try and put him back in. Oh and no review vote yet. Please review. Please.


	2. Receiving Word

AN: The Narnians recieve word.

Review responses:

roserose12345: Glad to see you're enjoying the sequel. To clarify. Rilian is the oldest and Adan is actually seventeen. I made a mistake. Sorry.

Disclaimer is obvious, but I own Chandra and all the kids aside from Rilian. Enjoy!

Narnian Royals:

**High King Caspian the Seafarer**

**High Queen Susan the Gentle**

**High Prince Rilian**-is Caspian and Susan's one and only eighteen year old son as well as Rosalyn's older brother. He resembles Caspian with his chin length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looks Telmarine. Rilian is the oldest out of the three Princes. Rilian is a swordsman. He can fight with two swords if he pleases.

**High Princess Rosalyn**-is Caspian and Susan's sixteen year old daughter as well as Rilian little sister. She is said to resemble her mother, with her azure blue eyes and long dark hair. Marriage proposals have poured in for her, but her parents won't give her away to just anyone.

**King Peter the Magnificent**

**Queen Chandra the Faithful**- is Peter's beloved wife. She is also Caspian cousin, but is like a little sister to him. Chandra didn't want to be Queen, but received the title. However she got part of her wish by not having a throne in the throne room. Instead, she sits on the council as a Queen.

**Prince Jaden**-is Peter and Chandra's eighteen year old son. He is also Isabelle and Aria's older brother. Jaden is the second oldest out of the three Princes and is said to be in charge when Rilian isn't around. Jaden is a blond with seawater green eyes. You could say that he resembles Peter.

**Princess Aria**-is the second oldest child as she is younger than Jaden by two years and older than Isabelle by a few minutes. Aria is a crossbow woman. She has curly dark brown hair and brown eyes that scream Telmarine. Her appearance is identical to that of her twin sister's. Aria is sixteen.

**Princess Isabelle**-is the youngest as she is two years younger than Jaden and a few minutes younger than Aria. Isabelle is sixteen. Isabelle's appearance is identical t her sister's and one must now them extremely well to tell them apart. Like her sister, Isabelle is a crossbow woman.

**King Edmund the Just**

**Queen Lilliandil the Peaceful**

**Princess Katherine**-is the eldest child of Edmund and Lilliandil. She is also Adan's older sister. She resembles her Mother with her blond hair, but has her Father's piercing green eyes. Katherine is eighteen and is said to be the peacekeeper as she keeps her cousins and brother from fighting. Because her Mother is the child of a star, Katherine glows at night.

**Prince Adan**-is Katherine's younger brother and Edmund and Lilliandil's son. Adan is said to resemble Edmund with his dark hair and piercing green eyes. Adan is seventeen. He is also a swordsman. Like Rilian, he can fight with two swords if he wishes. He is the second best swordsman as Rilian is better than him. Because his Mother is the child of a star, Adan glows at night.

**Queen Lucy the Valiant**

**Great Lord/General of the Griffin Squads: Adrian**-is Lucy's dear husband. He once was a mere soldier, but once he fell in love with Lucy that all changed. Adrian chose not to be King because it didn't suit him. So instead, Caspian made him the Great Lord of Narnia. Since Adrian was an amazing griffin rider, he was also made the General of the Griffin Squads.

**Princess Mira**-is the one and only beloved daughter of Lucy and Adrian. She helps to defend her family by throwing daggers at her enemies. Mira is sixteen. She's a little outspoken at times.

* * *

Chapter One

Receiving Word

(Lucy-POV)

We were in the courtyard, Susan, Peter, Caspian, Lilliandil, Edmund, Adrian and I, sipping tea or in Caspian and Adrian cases, coffee, when a dryad appeared.

She bowed her head solemnly, "Your Majesties, I regret to inform you the His Highness, High Prince Rilian has been kidnapped."

Caspian rose to his feet at once. Susan went into shock. I understood how she felt. After all Rilian was her firstborn and her only son.

Caspian recovered fast and told a servant to fetch our children. Aria, Isabelle and Jaden came out first and they were followed shortly by Adan, Katherine, Mira and Rosalyn.

"What is Father?" Rosalyn asked.

"Your brother has been kidnapped," Caspian informed them. Rosalyn started to tremble, Jaden held his cousin steady.

"Take it easy Rose," he told her.

Caspian and Susan sent out search parties to look for Rilian. Weeks went by and the search parties returned to the castle with nothing.

Jaden and Adan approached us one day. "Father, Adan, Rosalyn, Katherine, Isabelle, Aria, Mira and I would like to go out and look for Rilian," Jaden told us, "but we want your consent."

We all turned to look at Caspian and Susan, after all Rilian was their son.

"Go, but be careful and come home, we can't afford to lose anymore of you," Caspian replied.

Jaden nodded and he and Adan left.

* * *

(Adan-POV)

Jaden and I met our cousins and his sisters in the stables, they were already armed and Aria handed us our swords. We tied them to our belts and mounted our horses and rode out into the forest.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please. Still too early for a review vote.


	3. Searching

AN: The encounter in the woods.

Review responses:

Christina-Tears: Nice to see your into it.

taylorlautnerlover200: Who woud kidnap the High Prince of Narnia? Poor Susan and Caspian indeed. Rilian will appear shorty, but he won't be the same Rilian that we all know and love.

roserose12345: Eventually and not without effort. And I've already updated Choices to bring back my readers, just in case they didn't know about the sequel.

Pinkstone18: Not a problem, that's why the listing is there. That and I didn't want to do an intro to each kid. Yes, these kids love eachother like brothers and sisters, so of course they went looking for Rilian.

CassidyCaffrey: Glad to hear it.

Review Imput: Who in all of Narnia would want to kidnap the High Prince of Narnia?

Disclaimer is obvious, but I own Chandra and all the kids, aside from Rilian. Enjoy!

Narnian Royals:

**High King Caspian the Seafarer**

**High Queen Susan the Gentle**

**High Prince Rilian**-is Caspian and Susan's one and only eighteen year old son as well as Rosalyn's older brother. He resembles Caspian with his chin length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looks Telmarine. Rilian is the oldest out of the three Princes. Rilian is a swordsman. He can fight with two swords if he pleases.

**High Princess Rosalyn**-is Caspian and Susan's sixteen year old daughter as well as Rilian little sister. She is said to resemble her mother, with her azure blue eyes and long dark hair. Marriage proposals have poured in for her, but her parents won't give her away to just anyone.

**King Peter the Magnificent**

**Queen Chandra the Faithful**- is Peter's beloved wife. She is also Caspian cousin, but is like a little sister to him. Chandra didn't want to be Queen, but received the title. However she got part of her wish by not having a throne in the throne room. Instead, she sits on the council as a Queen.

**Prince Jaden**-is Peter and Chandra's eighteen year old son. He is also Isabelle and Aria's older brother. Jaden is the second oldest out of the three Princes and is said to be in charge when Rilian isn't around. Jaden is a blond with seawater green eyes. You could say that he resembles Peter.

**Princess Aria**-is the second oldest child as she is younger than Jaden by two years and older than Isabelle by a few minutes. Aria is a crossbow woman. She has curly dark brown hair and brown eyes that scream Telmarine. Her appearance is identical to that of her twin sister's. Aria is sixteen.

**Princess Isabelle**-is the youngest as she is two years younger than Jaden and a few minutes younger than Aria. Isabelle is sixteen. Isabelle's appearance is identical t her sister's and one must now them extremely well to tell them apart. Like her sister, Isabelle is a crossbow woman.

**King Edmund the Just**

**Queen Lilliandil the Peaceful**

**Princess Katherine**-is the eldest child of Edmund and Lilliandil. She is also Adan's older sister. She resembles her Mother with her blond hair, but has her Father's piercing green eyes. Katherine is eighteen and is said to be the peacekeeper as she keeps her cousins and brother from fighting. Because her Mother is the child of a star, Katherine glows at night.

**Prince Adan**-is Katherine's younger brother and Edmund and Lilliandil's son. Adan is said to resemble Edmund with his dark hair and piercing green eyes. Adan is seventeen. He is also a swordsman. Like Rilian, he can fight with two swords if he wishes. He is the second best swordsman as Rilian is better than him. Because his Mother is the child of a star, Adan glows at night.

**Queen Lucy the Valiant**

**Great Lord/General of the Griffin Squads: Adrian**-is Lucy's dear husband. He once was a mere soldier, but once he fell in love with Lucy that all changed. Adrian chose not to be King because it didn't suit him. So instead, Caspian made him the Great Lord of Narnia. Since Adrian was an amazing griffin rider, he was also made the General of the Griffin Squads.

**Princess Mira**-is the one and only beloved daughter of Lucy and Adrian. She helps to defend her family by throwing daggers at her enemies. Mira is sixteen. She's a little outspoken at times.

* * *

Chapter Two

Searching

(Jaden-POV)

We were not riding in the woods. The seven of us keeping our eyes and ears open for any signs of Rilian. We reached a clearing and saw a flash of light.

* * *

(Jill-POV)

I sat under a tree sulking after some kids picked on me.

Eustace came up to me and asked, "How are you?"

"Not to good," I replied.

"Then let's get away from here," Eustace replied. As soon as he said that we saw a flash of light and we appeared in a clearing. There were four women and two men on horses. A man with blond hair dismounted his horse.

"Good day noble travellers!" he greeted us, "I am Prince Jaden of Narnia and this is Princess Aria, Princess Isabelle, Princess Mira, Princess Katherine, High Princess Rosalyn, and Prince Adan. We are looking for our missing High Prince, Rilian, have you seen him?"

"No," I replied.

He turned to leave, but Eustace called out, "Wait, do you know Peter, Susan, Edmund or Lucy?"

"Yes, we are their children. I am the son of Peter and Chandra and Aria and Isabelle are my sisters. Rosalyn and Rilian are the children of Susan and Caspian. Katherine and Adan are the children of Edmund and Lilliandil. Mira is the child of Lucy and Adrian," Jaden told us.

"So maybe this is why I was called back," Eustace whispered, before speaking to the seven Royals, "Where are your parents?"

"Cair Paravel, they need t govern Narnia," Rosalyn replied, before turning to Jaden, "Jaden, we need to move on if we're ever going to have a chance of finding Ril."

"I know Rose, let us ride on," Jaden replied as he mounted his horse, "Let's go old friend."

"Of course Your Highness," the horse replied. Wait, the horse replied?

"That horse, just talked!" I gasped.

"Let us ride on, we must find Rilian and bring him home," Jaden told his family.

"Wait!" Eustace called, "Let us come with you. I can be of help. I am your Uncle after all."

I looked at Eustace in shock. The seven Royals froze.

"Do you take us for fools?" Mira asked, "Our parents never mentioned another sibling."

"That's because I'm not their brother, I'm their cousin, Eustace," Eustace replied.

The seven Royals turned to look at Jaden.

"I suppose you and your friend could come, but you have no weapons and we have nothing to arm you with," Jaden replied.

"I'm sure we'll manage," Eustace replied.

A pair of wolves jumped out of the woods. Rosalyn placed an arrow on the string of her bow. Aria and Isabelle loaded their crossbows. Jaden and Adan drew their swords.

"Your Highnesses, we bring a message to you from their Majesties, the Kings and Queens," one of the wolves told them.

Adan gasped, "Birk, Uncle Caspian's noble General."

"Indeed my Prince," the wolf (or Birk if you prefer) replied, "and my mate Bell."

"The High King wants his daughter home at once as well as his nephew, Jaden and his nieces, Katherine, Mira and Isabelle. The other two may stay and search for the High Prince," Bell told them. Rosalyn's face fell.

"What happened Birk?" Jaden asked.

"His Majesty did not say, in case an enemy overheard," Birk replied.

"Adan, Aria, good luck," Jaden replied. He kissed his sister's cheek and grasped his cousin's shoulder as he passed them.

"You two had better bring Ril home or I'll shoot you Adan," Rosalyn threatened.

"Don't fret Rose, Ril will be home soon enough," Adan assured her.

Jaden, Rosalyn, Katherine, Isabelle, and Mira left with Birk and Bell, leaving us alone with Aria and Adan.

"You may want to stay that blade of yours cousin," Aria told him.

"I would, but I don't like the feeling of these woods," Adan replied.

"Come along then, we don't want to wait too long to find Ril. For all we know he could be_"

"Don't you even think about finishing that thought Aria!"

"Adan, might Jill and I come with you?" Eustace asked.

"Of course you may," Adan replied.

"Can you ride Eustace?" Aria asked. He nodded. "Take my horse then. I will ride with my cousin." Aria dismounted her horse and Eustace mounted it and helped me onto the horse.

We rode off deep into the woods, in search of the missing Prince.

* * *

AN: Review Imput: Who in all of Narnia would want to kidnap the High Prince of Narnia? Please review. Please.


	4. Return to Cair

AN: More searching and some sweet cousin/cousin moment for Aria and Adan.

Review responses:

tylorlautnerlover200: Yes Eustace came back and Aslan willed it to be so. It's somewhat like the silver chair and somewhat not. Rilian wouldn't be the same because he'd become something d_Opps said to much. Hmm. You think you know who kidnapped him? PM me the guess and in the next set of review responses, I'll let you know if you're right or not.

TS3KayMarie: Glad to hear it.

gothic-fairy101: The villian will be revealed in the next chapter. And as for your guess, You're wayyyy off.

Review Imput: Who in all of Narnia would want to kidnap the High Prince?

Disclaimer is obvious, but I own Chandra and all the kids aside from Rilian. Enjoy!

Narnian Royals:

**High King Caspian the Seafarer**

**High Queen Susan the Gentle**

**High Prince Rilian**-is Caspian and Susan's one and only eighteen year old son as well as Rosalyn's older brother. He resembles Caspian with his chin length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looks Telmarine. Rilian is the oldest out of the three Princes. Rilian is a swordsman. He can fight with two swords if he pleases.

**High Princess Rosalyn**-is Caspian and Susan's sixteen year old daughter as well as Rilian little sister. She is said to resemble her mother, with her azure blue eyes and long dark hair. Marriage proposals have poured in for her, but her parents won't give her away to just anyone.

**King Peter the Magnificent**

**Queen Chandra the Faithful**- is Peter's beloved wife. She is also Caspian cousin, but is like a little sister to him. Chandra didn't want to be Queen, but received the title. However she got part of her wish by not having a throne in the throne room. Instead, she sits on the council as a Queen.

**Prince Jaden**-is Peter and Chandra's eighteen year old son. He is also Isabelle and Aria's older brother. Jaden is the second oldest out of the three Princes and is said to be in charge when Rilian isn't around. Jaden is a blond with seawater green eyes. You could say that he resembles Peter.

**Princess Aria**-is the second oldest child as she is younger than Jaden by two years and older than Isabelle by a few minutes. Aria is a crossbow woman. She has curly dark brown hair and brown eyes that scream Telmarine. Her appearance is identical to that of her twin sister's. Aria is sixteen.

**Princess Isabelle**-is the youngest as she is two years younger than Jaden and a few minutes younger than Aria. Isabelle is sixteen. Isabelle's appearance is identical t her sister's and one must now them extremely well to tell them apart. Like her sister, Isabelle is a crossbow woman.

**King Edmund the Just**

**Queen Lilliandil the Peaceful**

**Princess Katherine**-is the eldest child of Edmund and Lilliandil. She is also Adan's older sister. She resembles her Mother with her blond hair, but has her Father's piercing green eyes. Katherine is eighteen and is said to be the peacekeeper as she keeps her cousins and brother from fighting. Because her Mother is the child of a star, Katherine glows at night.

**Prince Adan**-is Katherine's younger brother and Edmund and Lilliandil's son. Adan is said to resemble Edmund with his dark hair and piercing green eyes. Adan is seventeen. He is also a swordsman. Like Rilian, he can fight with two swords if he wishes. He is the second best swordsman as Rilian is better than him. Because his Mother is the child of a star, Adan glows at night.

**Queen Lucy the Valiant**

**Great Lord/General of the Griffin Squads: Adrian**-is Lucy's dear husband. He once was a mere soldier, but once he fell in love with Lucy that all changed. Adrian chose not to be King because it didn't suit him. So instead, Caspian made him the Great Lord of Narnia. Since Adrian was an amazing griffin rider, he was also made the General of the Griffin Squads.

**Princess Mira**-is the one and only beloved daughter of Lucy and Adrian. She helps to defend her family by throwing daggers at her enemies. Mira is sixteen. She's a little outspoken at times.

* * *

Chapter Three

Return to Cair

(Susan-POV)

Caspian, Peter, Chandra, Edmund, Lilliandil, Lucy, Adrian and I were in the throne room.

"Your Majesty, perhaps it is time to name another one of the Princes, the High Prince," a Lord told us, "Tis been weeks and His Highness, High Prince Rilian hasn't turned up. If I may suggest Prince Adan, he seems just as skilled as Prince Rilian_"

"Enough!" Caspian contradicted as he stood up, "Learn your place my Lord and do not tell me who should and should not be the High Prince! That is a decision made by me and my family!"

The Lord fell silent and the guards opened the double doors and Jaden entered. He was dressed in a tunic and trousers, with his sword at his side.

We received your message Uncle Caspian," Jaden told Caspian, "What was so urgent that you had to pull us away from the search for our cousin?"

Caspian dismissed the Lords and turned to Jaden, "Have a seat Jaden." Jaden sat down in one of the Lord's chairs. "Propositions came in earlier today. They are high priority. King Takh of Faab and King Dalian of Jermal have no children and are on their deathbeds. That fact is tragic, however in King Takh stated in his will that he is leaving his kingdom to Adan and King Dalian left his kingdom to you Jaden," Caspian replied before turning to a guard, "Please send for the Princesses."

"Of course Sire," he replied as he left to get them.

Caspian turned back to Jaden, "We need to know if you are willing to accept this opportunity."

"I am willing to accept the offer," Jaden replied.

* * *

(Jill-POV, Later)

It was night now and Aria and Adan had set up camp somewhere in the woods.

"Aren't you going to light a fire?" Eustace asked.

"Yes, in a little while, but we really don't need the light," Aria replied.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Started lighting up the night early Adan?" Aria asked her cousin. We turned look at Adan and to our utter shock, he was glowing in the darkness.

"It's not funny Aria," Adan told her.

"How are you glowing?" I asked.

"My sister and I are the children of a child of a star. Our Mother is the daughter of a retired star. Because of our heritage, my sister and I glow at night," Adan replied.

"That's amazing," I whispered.

"It limits me to certain things, like when we do night raids, I can't come because of my ethereal glow," Adan confessed.

The horses raised their heads from the creek we were near.

"Your Highnesses, someone is coming," they told the Prince and Princess. Aria loaded her crossbow and Adan drew his sword. A wolf jumped out of the woods.

"Birk, you must stop sneaking up on us," Adan replied as he stayed his blade Aria lowered her crossbow.

"My apologies, Your Highnesses, but I have come to accompany you on your search for the High Prince. My mate Bell will take my place in my absence," Birk told us.

"We would be extremely pleased if you joined us Birk," Adan replied.

"Would you like a tent?" Aria asked.

"Thank you for the offer Your Highness, but I will be perfectly comfortable outside," Birk replied.

Eustace and I turned in for the night.

* * *

(Aria-POV)

Adan looked around at our surroundings. He sat down on a log. "Aria what are we going to do if we find Ril dead?" Adan asked.

"If we do then we head back to Cair and deliver the news of Ril's death. Then the Narnian throne will be turned over to Rose or Jaden or you," I replied.

"I don't want to be the High Prince!" Adan replied. I looked at my cousin. I had never seen him this broken. "I don't want to. Let Jaden be the High Prince and have his glory." Adan buried his face in his hands.

"You don't mean that," I told him.

"Don't I?" he asked, "Aria, he's Jaden."

"That's no excuse," I contradicted.

"We'll take down camp in the morning and move on," Adan told me, changing the subject.

I hugged my cousin goodnight and we went into one of the tents.

* * *

AN: Review imput: Who in all of Narnia would want to kidnapp the High Prince? Please review. Please.


	5. Housing for the Night

AN: The big villian reveal. I'm sure none of you expected this.

Review responses:

roserose12345: A Telmarine? It depends on how you look at it, but no not a Telmarine.

taylorlautnerlover200: Good guess, but no. I thought the Aria/Adan cousin moment was cute to.

gothic-fairy101: The villian is in this chapter.

hkdk: Thank you very much. I hadn't thought about making it into a trilogy with the last battle. Hmm. Maybe. To have this as a nice version is what I intended. I didn't like that they made Susan and Caspian fall in love in the movie and then made her leave. It wasn't fair!

Disclaimer is obvious, but I own Chandra, Adrian and all the kids aside from Rilian.

Narnian Royals:

**High King Caspian the Seafarer**

**High Queen Susan the Gentle**

**High Prince Rilian**-is Caspian and Susan's one and only eighteen year old son as well as Rosalyn's older brother. He resembles Caspian with his chin length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looks Telmarine. Rilian is the oldest out of the three Princes. Rilian is a swordsman. He can fight with two swords if he pleases.

**High Princess Rosalyn**-is Caspian and Susan's sixteen year old daughter as well as Rilian little sister. She is said to resemble her mother, with her azure blue eyes and long dark hair. Marriage proposals have poured in for her, but her parents won't give her away to just anyone.

**King Peter the Magnificent**

**Queen Chandra the Faithful**- is Peter's beloved wife. She is also Caspian cousin, but is like a little sister to him. Chandra didn't want to be Queen, but received the title. However she got part of her wish by not having a throne in the throne room. Instead, she sits on the council as a Queen.

**Prince Jaden**-is Peter and Chandra's eighteen year old son. He is also Isabelle and Aria's older brother. Jaden is the second oldest out of the three Princes and is said to be in charge when Rilian isn't around. Jaden is a blond with seawater green eyes. You could say that he resembles Peter.

**Princess Aria**-is the second oldest child as she is younger than Jaden by two years and older than Isabelle by a few minutes. Aria is a crossbow woman. She has curly dark brown hair and brown eyes that scream Telmarine. Her appearance is identical to that of her twin sister's. Aria is sixteen.

**Princess Isabelle**-is the youngest as she is two years younger than Jaden and a few minutes younger than Aria. Isabelle is sixteen. Isabelle's appearance is identical t her sister's and one must now them extremely well to tell them apart. Like her sister, Isabelle is a crossbow woman.

**King Edmund the Just**

**Queen Lilliandil the Peaceful**

**Princess Katherine**-is the eldest child of Edmund and Lilliandil. She is also Adan's older sister. She resembles her Mother with her blond hair, but has her Father's piercing green eyes. Katherine is eighteen and is said to be the peacekeeper as she keeps her cousins and brother from fighting. Because her Mother is the child of a star, Katherine glows at night.

**Prince Adan**-is Katherine's younger brother and Edmund and Lilliandil's son. Adan is said to resemble Edmund with his dark hair and piercing green eyes. Adan is seventeen. He is also a swordsman. Like Rilian, he can fight with two swords if he wishes. He is the second best swordsman as Rilian is better than him. Because his Mother is the child of a star, Adan glows at night.

**Queen Lucy the Valiant**

**Great Lord/General of the Griffin Squads: Adrian**-is Lucy's dear husband. He once was a mere soldier, but once he fell in love with Lucy that all changed. Adrian chose not to be King because it didn't suit him. So instead, Caspian made him the Great Lord of Narnia. Since Adrian was an amazing griffin rider, he was also made the General of the Griffin Squads.

**Princess Mira**-is the one and only beloved daughter of Lucy and Adrian. She helps to defend her family by throwing daggers at her enemies. Mira is sixteen. She's a little outspoken at times.

* * *

Chapter Four

Housing for the Night

(Aria-POV)

I woke up the next morning and shook Adan awake.

"What?" he asked.

"Time to take down camp," I told him and we headed outside.

Our horses lowered their heads in our presence. Birk walked out of the woods and over to Adan's side.

"Good morning, Your Highnesses," Birk greeted.

"Good morning, Birk," Adan and I greeted him. Then Adan spoke alone, "What news do you bring?"

"I've found trace of the High Prince's scent in the woods," Birk told us. Eustace and Jill walked over to us.

"Lead the way, Birk," Adan replied.

We mounted the horses and followed Birk into the woods. We made it to a bridge and a woman and a knight in black armour rode up to us.

"Hello," the woman greeted us, "Do you travellers need housing for the night? If so, I'd be happy to welcome you into my home."

"That would be lovely miss," Adan replied.

"Follow me," the woman told us.

"Pardon me miss, but you didn't us your name," I told her.

"Jadella," the woman replied.

"And your companion?" Adan asked.

"Oh he's not important," Jadella replied.

I eyed the knight in black armour.

"Might I be able to challenge your noble to a duel in the woods?" Adan asked.

"Of course, noble traveller," Jadella replied.

Adan, the dark knight and I headed into the woods.

We reached a clearing and Adan began to fight the dark knight. In the middle of it all, the dark knight's helmet fell off. Adan froze. I gasped in shock. Looking straight at us with his brown eyes was...Rilian.

"We have finished our duel noble traveller, now come the mistress does not like to be kept waiting," he told us in a cold voice. He led us into a mansion. We were shown to our chambers and Eustace, Jill, and Birk entered Adan's chambers to talk.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	6. Shocks and Plans

AN: Suspian moment as well as a utterly shocked Aria.

Review responses:

obsessedchick15: Yes the villian is the Lady of the Green Kirtle. I wanted her to have a name, so I came up with Jadella.

CassidyCaffery: No, the villian is the Lady of the Green Kirtle, bt I wanted her to have a name.

sexy Seren: Here is the next chap.

6othic V4mp1r3: Lady of Green Kirtle.

roserose12345: Yes Rilian is BRAINWASHED! Jadella is the Lady of Green Kirtle as she didn't have a name in the book, but I wanted to give her an identity, so I came up with Jadella. Glad to hear you loved it. There is a Suspian moment in this chapter, it's in Susan's POV and it's brief but cute at the same time.

Review Imput: There is going to be a love interest for a kid soon. Who will this love interest be for?

1. Mira

2. Rosalyn

3. Katherine

4. Aria

5. Isabelle

6. Adan

7. Jaden

8. Rilian

Vote in your review. And give me your suggestions for names too.

Disclaimer is obvius, but I own Chandra, Adrian, Jadella and most of the kids aside from Rilian. Enjoy!

Narnian Royals:

**High King Caspian the Seafarer**

**High Queen Susan the Gentle**

**High Prince Rilian**-is Caspian and Susan's one and only eighteen year old son as well as Rosalyn's older brother. He resembles Caspian with his chin length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looks Telmarine. Rilian is the oldest out of the three Princes. Rilian is a swordsman. He can fight with two swords if he pleases.

**High Princess Rosalyn**-is Caspian and Susan's sixteen year old daughter as well as Rilian little sister. She is said to resemble her mother, with her azure blue eyes and long dark hair. Marriage proposals have poured in for her, but her parents won't give her away to just anyone.

**King Peter the Magnificent**

**Queen Chandra the Faithful**- is Peter's beloved wife. She is also Caspian cousin, but is like a little sister to him. Chandra didn't want to be Queen, but received the title. However she got part of her wish by not having a throne in the throne room. Instead, she sits on the council as a Queen.

**Prince Jaden**-is Peter and Chandra's eighteen year old son. He is also Isabelle and Aria's older brother. Jaden is the second oldest out of the three Princes and is said to be in charge when Rilian isn't around. Jaden is a blond with seawater green eyes. You could say that he resembles Peter.

**Princess Aria**-is the second oldest child as she is younger than Jaden by two years and older than Isabelle by a few minutes. Aria is a crossbow woman. She has curly dark brown hair and brown eyes that scream Telmarine. Her appearance is identical to that of her twin sister's. Aria is sixteen.

**Princess Isabelle**-is the youngest as she is two years younger than Jaden and a few minutes younger than Aria. Isabelle is sixteen. Isabelle's appearance is identical t her sister's and one must now them extremely well to tell them apart. Like her sister, Isabelle is a crossbow woman.

**King Edmund the Just**

**Queen Lilliandil the Peaceful**

**Princess Katherine**-is the eldest child of Edmund and Lilliandil. She is also Adan's older sister. She resembles her Mother with her blond hair, but has her Father's piercing green eyes. Katherine is eighteen and is said to be the peacekeeper as she keeps her cousins and brother from fighting. Because her Mother is the child of a star, Katherine glows at night.

**Prince Adan**-is Katherine's younger brother and Edmund and Lilliandil's son. Adan is said to resemble Edmund with his dark hair and piercing green eyes. Adan is seventeen. He is also a swordsman. Like Rilian, he can fight with two swords if he wishes. He is the second best swordsman as Rilian is better than him. Because his Mother is the child of a star, Adan glows at night.

**Queen Lucy the Valiant**

**Great Lord/General of the Griffin Squads: Adrian**-is Lucy's dear husband. He once was a mere soldier, but once he fell in love with Lucy that all changed. Adrian chose not to be King because it didn't suit him. So instead, Caspian made him the Great Lord of Narnia. Since Adrian was an amazing griffin rider, he was also made the General of the Griffin Squads.

**Princess Mira**-is the one and only beloved daughter of Lucy and Adrian. She helps to defend her family by throwing daggers at her enemies. Mira is sixteen. She's a little outspoken at times.

* * *

Chapter Five

Shocks and Plans

(Adan-POV)

"I-I...Rilian...impossible," Aria stammered. She fell into a sitting position on the bed.

"What is it Aria?" Jill asked.

Aria was frozen and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Your Highness?" Birk asked, concerned for his Princess.

"Aria, calm down," I told her.

"What happened?" Eustace asked.

"Well, I went to duel the dark knight and his helmet fell off and let's just say we found Rilian," I replied.

"What's our plan of attack, You Highness?" Birk asked.

"First things first, we need to find out what happened to Rilian," I replied.

"I overheard the guards discussing a silver chair that Jadella make her dark knight sit in every night," Jill replied.

"I could lead us right to him," Birk replied.

"Birk and I will look for Rilian, Aria will be our lookout and Eustace and Jill will distract the guards if there are any," I told them, "Let's go."

* * *

(Susan-POV) (Meanwhile at Cair Paravel)

It was evening now and I stood in the chambers the belonged to my beloved Caspian and I, looking out the window.

This was a habit of mine ever since my son went missing, but I could do little. I'd go myself, but Narnia needed governing. We'd sent search parties who returned without a trace of their High Prince.

Rilian. Rilian. Where in Narnia could he be?

"What are you doing here love?" an accented voice asked. I knew at once it was Caspian.

"Watching for the return of our son," I replied.

"He'll come home, love," Caspian told me.

"Pray to Aslan that Adan and Aria aren't too late to save him," I whispered.

"Susan, I miss him as much as you do," Caspian told me.

He kissed my lips. It started out as a sweet, chaste kiss, but grew into one of passion and heat. Caspian pulled away and I noted that his eyes were darkened with passion and desire. He pulled me close and began to trail kisses down my neck. I felt my dress come undone and slip off. Next went his clothes and my chemise. The next thing I knew Caspian picked me up bridal style and lay me on our bed. He joined me soon after and we spent the night making love.

* * *

(Adan-POV) (At the same time at Jadella's mansion)

We quietly made our way through the dark halls of the mansion. Birk led us to a door on the lower level. I quietly opened it.

Aria gasped shock at the sight we saw. Rilian was strapped down to a chair made entirely out of silver. He looked at us with his brown eyes. I noticed that they weren't clouded over as they were when we found him in the woods.

"Adan...Aria, destroy the chair...so I can get free," Rilian choked out, "Hurry...I'm starting to lose myself."

I walked over to the chair and stabbed it with my sword. My sword was one of three that could cut through anything. Jaden's and Rilian's swords were the two others. There was a flash of light and with it subsided the chair was in pieces and Rilian was standing before us.

"Ril, oh Ril," Aria told him as she hugged him, "You have no idea how scared we've all been!"

"We'll have to our reunion later Aria, first we need to kill the witch that took me prisoner and then we need to make it back to Cair," Rilian replied as I handed him his sword which we had found in the woods and brought along.

Birk followed the witches scent and led us to a throne room. Aria loaded her crossbow, I drew my sword and Rilian drew his. Jill, Birk and Eustace were going to take care of the guards outside the door.

"I think I ought to stop taking in travellers," Jadella told us, "They always turn out to be noble pests come to kill me."

"Well we of all have a right to kill you," I replied, "You divided our family."

"You kept me from my family and for that you'll pay," Rilian snapped. Rilian and I lunged at her and killed her with our swords. At the same time Aria shot an arrow at her. We weren't exactly sure who killed her, but what mattered was that in the end she was dead.

Rilian led us to the stables and we took our horses and three others as there were five of us now (well six if you counted Birk).

We made our escape and raced toward Cair Paravel.

* * *

AN:

Review Imput: There is going to be a love interest for a kid soon. Who will this love interest be for?

1. Mira

2. Rosalyn

3. Katherine

4. Aria

5. Isabelle

6. Adan

7. Jaden

8. Rilian

Vote in your review. And give me your suggestions for names too. Please review. Please.


	7. Reunion

AN: The reunion and a surprise apperance.

Review Responses:

Christina-Tears: Yes she's dead, Rilian needed to get payback.

taylorlautnerlover200: That's ookay if you were wrong. Thanks for reviewing.

roserose12345: Your reasons are very vaild. Yes I agree when I picture Rilian I see someone who mostly resembles Caspian with some slight trace of Susan here and there. And he is soo darn adorable.

Review Imput: So we've established that Rilian is first in ine for love. Who next?

1. Rosalyn

2. Aria

3. Isabelle

4. Mira

5. Katherine

6. Jaden

7. Adan

Vote in your review.

Disclaimer is obvious, but I own Chandra, Adrian, and all the kids aside from Rilian

Narnian Royals:

**High King Caspian the Seafarer**

**High Queen Susan the Gentle**

**High Prince Rilian**-is Caspian and Susan's one and only eighteen year old son as well as Rosalyn's older brother. He resembles Caspian with his chin length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looks Telmarine. Rilian is the oldest out of the three Princes. Rilian is a swordsman. He can fight with two swords if he pleases.

**High Princess Rosalyn**-is Caspian and Susan's sixteen year old daughter as well as Rilian little sister. She is said to resemble her mother, with her azure blue eyes and long dark hair. Marriage proposals have poured in for her, but her parents won't give her away to just anyone.

**King Peter the Magnificent**

**Queen Chandra the Faithful**- is Peter's beloved wife. She is also Caspian cousin, but is like a little sister to him. Chandra didn't want to be Queen, but received the title. However she got part of her wish by not having a throne in the throne room. Instead, she sits on the council as a Queen.

**Prince Jaden**-is Peter and Chandra's eighteen year old son. He is also Isabelle and Aria's older brother. Jaden is the second oldest out of the three Princes and is said to be in charge when Rilian isn't around. Jaden is a blond with seawater green eyes. You could say that he resembles Peter.

**Princess Aria**-is the second oldest child as she is younger than Jaden by two years and older than Isabelle by a few minutes. Aria is a crossbow woman. She has curly dark brown hair and brown eyes that scream Telmarine. Her appearance is identical to that of her twin sister's. Aria is sixteen.

**Princess Isabelle**-is the youngest as she is two years younger than Jaden and a few minutes younger than Aria. Isabelle is sixteen. Isabelle's appearance is identical t her sister's and one must now them extremely well to tell them apart. Like her sister, Isabelle is a crossbow woman.

**King Edmund the Just**

**Queen Lilliandil the Peaceful**

**Princess Katherine**-is the eldest child of Edmund and Lilliandil. She is also Adan's older sister. She resembles her Mother with her blond hair, but has her Father's piercing green eyes. Katherine is eighteen and is said to be the peacekeeper as she keeps her cousins and brother from fighting. Because her Mother is the child of a star, Katherine glows at night.

**Prince Adan**-is Katherine's younger brother and Edmund and Lilliandil's son. Adan is said to resemble Edmund with his dark hair and piercing green eyes. Adan is seventeen. He is also a swordsman. Like Rilian, he can fight with two swords if he wishes. He is the second best swordsman as Rilian is better than him. Because his Mother is the child of a star, Adan glows at night.

**Queen Lucy the Valiant**

**Great Lord/General of the Griffin Squads: Adrian**-is Lucy's dear husband. He once was a mere soldier, but once he fell in love with Lucy that all changed. Adrian chose not to be King because it didn't suit him. So instead, Caspian made him the Great Lord of Narnia. Since Adrian was an amazing griffin rider, he was also made the General of the Griffin Squads.

**Princess Mira**-is the one and only beloved daughter of Lucy and Adrian. She helps to defend her family by throwing daggers at her enemies. Mira is sixteen. She's a little outspoken at times.

* * *

Chapter Six

Reunion

(Adan-POV)

We reached Cair Paravel by noon the next day.

A guard saw us and went around shouting, "The High Prince has returned!" over and over again. Our parents and cousins appeared outside at once.

"Rilian, oh thank Aslan you're safe!" Aunt Susan replied as she pulled Rilian into a hug. Uncle Caspian joined them as did Rosalyn. Soon we were all part of the group hug, happy to have Rilian back. We all released Rilian and our parents turned to look at Eustace and Jill.

"Eustace?" Peter asked.

"The one and only," Eustace replied, jokingly.

Hugs were exchanged and Eustace introduced Jill to our parents. We all headed inside for lunch.

Eustace and Jill told tales of England and how the war there was over.

Later, Aslan came and took Jill and Eustace and told them that they were going back to their world.

That evening a ball took place in celebration of Rilian's return home. All of the nobility of neighbouring countries arrived that night.

"Announcing the arrival of their Majesties, Queen Dementia and King Rashmar and her Highness Princess Sabella of Calormen," the announcer called.

It had been quite a while since we had seen Princess Sabella of Calormen. My, my, she was beautiful, but I only thought of her as a friend. Rilian however was captivated by her.

"Your Highness," Rilian greeted her.

"Rilian, I thought we were past the formal greetings. I've known you and your family for years now," Sabella replied.

"Sabella," Rosalyn greeted her. Sabella, Mira, Katherine, Isabelle and Aria were best friends.

"Rose, how have you been?" Sabella asked.

"Very well now that my brother is back," Rosalyn replied. Sabella was then dragged away by Rosalyn and her parents went to talk to Aunt Susan and Uncle Caspian.

"She's a beauty isn't she?" I asked Rilian.

Rilian snapped out f his trance at once. He turned to look at me. "Don't start Adan," he groaned.

Jaden laughed at Rilian's comment, "A little late for that, isn't it Ril?"

Rilian shook his head and walked into the ballroom.

He walked over to Sabella and asked her something.

* * *

(Sabella-POV)

I was sitting with Rosalyn, Mira, Katherine, Isabelle, and Aria, the Princesses of Narnia. What I liked about them was that they didn't judge someone by their titles, they judged by character and well-being. Rilian walked over to us.

"Sabella, may I have this dance?" he asked. Rosalyn giggled.

"Of course, Ril," I replied. I took his hand and we began to dance to a Telmarine song. I'd never danced to something like this and Rilian, being the sweet man he was, moved slowly and helped me dance to the song.

We sat down and the music changed to another Telmarine song.

"Oh no!" Rilian groaned, "Not this song."

"Why? What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"Watch," he told me.

I saw his Father begin to dance with his Aunt Chandra. The way they danced one would think they were lovers and not cousins. My mouth fell open as how intimate they were in the dance.

Peter and Susan didn't seem to mind that their respective others were dancing together like that. In fact they looked at them with passion and desire.

I looked at Caspian and Chandra again and imagined myself in Chandra's place and Rilian in Caspian's. I imagined his strong arms around me. I imagined his lips on mine.

"Sabella?" a voice called. I snapped out of my fantasy and looked up to find my Mother.

"Yes Mother?"

"Darling, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Very much so, thank you," I replied. Mother went to dance with Father and Rilian asked me to come with him to the gardens.

He took my hand and led me to the gardens. He opened the door and let me pass through. I looked around in awe.

Violets, roses, tulips, bluebells and lilacs bloomed all around me in the moonlight. I spun around and fund Rilian shutting the doors behind us.

"Wow, it's...beautiful," I whispered in awe.

"My Mother, Aunts, Rosalyn, Katherine, Mira, Isabelle and Aria put it together, but it lacks in beauty with you standing here in comparison," Rilian whispered. I blushed. I knew I was falling hard for my best friend's older brother.

"Rilian, I..." my voice trailed off.

"What?" he asked.

"I...missed you," I replied.

"Absence makes the heart want more," Rilian replied, "Do you want to look at the stars?"

"Sure."

We lay on the grass and watched the stars in the night sky.

"Rilian?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me, what happened to you? How did you go missing?"

"I'm not sure what happened, all I know is that one minute I'm running for my life and then the next I'm in a silver chair that Adan breaks to save me. The fact that I can't remember scares me Sabella."

I rested my head in my hand. Then a star shot across the sky.

"Look, Rilian a shooting star, let's make a wish," I told him I closed my eyes and thought, _I wish he could see how much I love him. I wish I could tell him how much I love him_. I opened my eyes.

"What did you wish for?" he asked.

"If I tell you, it won't come true," I replied.

Rilian smiled at me. He stood up and helped me to my feet.

"Sabella!" I heard my parents call.

"I'm coming!" I replied, before turning back to Rilian, "I guess it's time for me to go." I made to leave, but something held me back. Rilian had grabbed my wrist.

He suddenly spun me around to face him and he kissed my lips. He pulled away and whispered in my ear, "I love you, don't ever forget that."

"I love you too Ril," I replied. He pulled me into an embrace. Jaden and Adan wolf whistled at the doors. Rilian let me go and went to set his cousins straight, but not before he pulled my Father aside.

* * *

(Rilian-POV)

"Sir, would be able to court your daughter?" I asked King Rashmar, Sabella's Father.

"What are your intentions with her?" he asked.

"I love her. I love her and want to make her happy," I replied.

"In that case yes," he replied.

Jaden and Adan walked over to us. "Nice kiss there lover boy," Adan snickered.

"Yeah, I'm sure she was pleased," Jaden laughed.

"That's it, you two are dead!" I told them. I chased after my cousins. Father shook his head at us.

* * *

(Sabella-POV)

Mother, Father and I headed out to the carriage bidding the Narnian Royal family goodbye. Rilian and I embraced and he whispered, "I'll write to you," in my ear.

I smiled at left Narnia with my parents.

We reached the Calormen border and headed into the palace. Father and Mother had things to tend to, so I wandered around for a while.

Lord Chalace of the Calormen council stopped me in a corridor. "Good day Your Highness," he greeted me.

"Good day my Lord," I replied.

"Your Father told the council the most peculiar thing today. He said that the High Prince of Narnia was courting you," Lord Chalace told me.

"My Father is correct," I replied.

"Is that so?" the Lord replied. I nodded. Seconds later I felt his hand strike me across my face. His nails drew blood on my arms.

"You worthless brat! You must learn your place! This is Calormen and here we do not court our enemies, the Narnians!" he shouted at me. He left and I fell to my knees.

"Sabella?" a voice asked. I looked up and found my dear friend Trina standing there. Trina was a maid, but she was one of my dear friends. "What happened? It was Lord Chalace again wasn't it?"

I nodded. "Come, let's get you cleaned up and take you to your parents," Trina helped me to my feet and cleaned my scratches of blood. She took me to the private common room where my parents were.

"Sabella, what happened sweetheart?" Mother asked

Tears welled up in my eyes and I went to hug her.

Father walked over to us. "Sabella, tell me what happened," he told me.

"Well, I w-was w-walking down the corridor and Lord Chalace stopped me and told me that you had told them about Rilian courting me and he struck me across my face and drew blood on my arms. He told me that I was worthless and that we don't court our enemies, the Narnians," I replied trying to keep my voice steady.

"The Narnians are not our enemies. In fact we signed a peace treaty with them," Father replied.

"Perhaps this will cheer you up," Mother replied as she handed me envelopes with the Narnian-Telmarine seal on them, "Two letters from Narnia, one from Rilian and the other from his sister and cousins."

I thanked her and took the letters to my room to read. I opened the letter from everyone aside from Rilian. I read it.

_Dear Sabella,_

_I can't believe you fell for my brother and didn't tell me! I'm utterly shocked. Then I got over it when I saw the smile on Ril's face when he looked at you, thought about you or when you were mentioned. _

_I still don't see why he has to have his own letter. Anyway, we all miss you and can't wait to see you again._

_-High Princess Rosalyn,_

_Princess Aria,_

_Princess Isabelle,_

_Princess Katherine_

_Princess Mira_

I laughed. It was just like Rosalyn to make a big deal out of my love for her brother. I cracked the seal of Rilian's letter and pulled out the parchment. I lay on my bed, propped up a few pillows against the headboard and began to read.

_My dearest Sabella,_

_It's only been a few hours since you left, but it feels like forever. I miss you terribly. Jaden and Adan are making fun of my "lovesickness" as they call it. I cannot help it. I love you._

_They say absence make the heart want more. Well, I wish to change that statement to absence makes the heart desire and love and hurt more. I want you here with me, but sadly I know that cannot be._

_Forever Yours,_

_High Prince Rilian of Narnia_

It was a short letter, but it was to the point and although his Father was known to make amazing speeches, Rilian was hardly like that. He would make a fantastic speech and then none for a while.

I missed him and couldn't wait to go back to Narnia.

* * *

AN:

Review Imput: So we've established that Rilian is first in ine for love. Who next?

1. Rosalyn

2. Aria

3. Isabelle

4. Mira

5. Katherine

6. Jaden

7. Adan

Vote in your review. Please review. Please.


	8. Riding and Meeting

AN: Another surprise appearence

Review Responses:

taylorlautnerlover: I've chosen who will be next.

roserose12345: The cuteness doesn't stop there. You're right about Mira though and I can tell you love her character.

obsessedchick15: Adan will get one eventually and Rilian will eventually get his payback.

Christina-Tears: Not sure when but they will come.

AHH! I got all different votes! Okay new rule! If you really want your vote to be picked, you have to give me reasons why yours is the right one to choose.

Review Imput: Okay so Rilian and Sabella are together and Mira meets her love interest in this chapter. Who's next?

1. Rosalyn

2. Katherine

3. Isabelle

4. Aria

5. Adan

6. Jaden

Vote in your review and give me reasons saying why I should pick your vote.

Disclaimer is obvious, but I wn Chandra, Adrian, all the love interests of the kids and all the kids aside from Rilian. Enjoy!

Narnian Royals:

**High King Caspian the Seafarer**

**High Queen Susan the Gentle**

**High Prince Rilian**-is Caspian and Susan's one and only eighteen year old son as well as Rosalyn's older brother. He resembles Caspian with his chin length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looks Telmarine. Rilian is the oldest out of the three Princes. Rilian is a swordsman. He can fight with two swords if he pleases.

**High Princess Rosalyn**-is Caspian and Susan's sixteen year old daughter as well as Rilian little sister. She is said to resemble her mother, with her azure blue eyes and long dark hair. Marriage proposals have poured in for her, but her parents won't give her away to just anyone.

**King Peter the Magnificent**

**Queen Chandra the Faithful**- is Peter's beloved wife. She is also Caspian cousin, but is like a little sister to him. Chandra didn't want to be Queen, but received the title. However she got part of her wish by not having a throne in the throne room. Instead, she sits on the council as a Queen.

**Prince Jaden**-is Peter and Chandra's eighteen year old son. He is also Isabelle and Aria's older brother. Jaden is the second oldest out of the three Princes and is said to be in charge when Rilian isn't around. Jaden is a blond with seawater green eyes. You could say that he resembles Peter.

**Princess Aria**-is the second oldest child as she is younger than Jaden by two years and older than Isabelle by a few minutes. Aria is a crossbow woman. She has curly dark brown hair and brown eyes that scream Telmarine. Her appearance is identical to that of her twin sister's. Aria is sixteen.

**Princess Isabelle**-is the youngest as she is two years younger than Jaden and a few minutes younger than Aria. Isabelle is sixteen. Isabelle's appearance is identical t her sister's and one must now them extremely well to tell them apart. Like her sister, Isabelle is a crossbow woman.

**King Edmund the Just**

**Queen Lilliandil the Peaceful**

**Princess Katherine**-is the eldest child of Edmund and Lilliandil. She is also Adan's older sister. She resembles her Mother with her blond hair, but has her Father's piercing green eyes. Katherine is eighteen and is said to be the peacekeeper as she keeps her cousins and brother from fighting. Because her Mother is the child of a star, Katherine glows at night.

**Prince Adan**-is Katherine's younger brother and Edmund and Lilliandil's son. Adan is said to resemble Edmund with his dark hair and piercing green eyes. Adan is seventeen. He is also a swordsman. Like Rilian, he can fight with two swords if he wishes. He is the second best swordsman as Rilian is better than him. Because his Mother is the child of a star, Adan glows at night.

**Queen Lucy the Valiant**

**Great Lord/General of the Griffin Squads: Adrian**-is Lucy's dear husband. He once was a mere soldier, but once he fell in love with Lucy that all changed. Adrian chose not to be King because it didn't suit him. So instead, Caspian made him the Great Lord of Narnia. Since Adrian was an amazing griffin rider, he was also made the General of the Griffin Squads.

**Princess Mira**-is the one and only beloved daughter of Lucy and Adrian. She helps to defend her family by throwing daggers at her enemies. Mira is sixteen. She's a little outspoken at times.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Riding and Meeting

(Mira-POV)

It was now the day after the ball and now noon. I came across a beautiful waterfall. I dismounted Ameera, who was a sister of Rosalyn horse, Amethyst as well as Katherine's horse Amulet, Aria's horse Angelfire and Isabelle's horse Autumn. Jaden's horse Anton was the son of Uncle Peter's horse Strayer and Aunt Chandra's horse Atlanta. Strayer was Destrier's brother. Rilian's horse Blaze was Destrier and Aunt Susan's horse Carmella's son. Adan's horse Colin was the son of Uncle Edmund's horse Comet and Aunt Lilliandil's horse Crystal. All of our horses were talking creatures.

I pulled a sketchbook out of the saddlebag and sat down and began to sketch, oblivious to the world around me.

"Excuse me, Your Highness? I do not wish to intrude, but may I join you?" a voice asked. I looked over my shoulder and found a young man around my age.

"Certainly, but first may I know your name?" I asked.

"My name is Faron and your Aunt, Queen Chandra knows my Mother Lady Laila of Serement. I'm her son, I was at the celebration of the High Prince's return last night with my parents and Queen Chandra invited us to stay for a while," Faron told me.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay in Narnia and please call me Mira, Faron."

"Do you come here often?"

"Not this particular spot, but I ride in the woods every chance I get as it's a wonderful opportunity for me to draw."

"Mira!" a familiar voice called.

"Oh no!" I groaned quietly. It was Jaden, typical protective older cousin, Jaden. "What is it?" I asked as he rode up to me on Anton.

"Mira, the council is beginning and we must sit in on it," he told me.

"It isn't like I will be sitting on the throne one day Jaden, that's your job and your concern," I replied.

"Mira, you're meant to be a Queen," Jaden insisted. I gave him a look. "Fine, but know this Mira, Uncle Caspian will be disappointed."

Jaden rode off and Faron looked at me.

"Do you think that was wise?"

"Telling my cousin that I don't want to sit in on a council meeting? No, but I don't want to want to sit in on one yet. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Well I best be going, shall I see you here tomorrow?"

"Certainly."

Faron left and I mounted Ameera and we headed back to the palace.

I left Ameera at the Royal stables and headed into the palace.

I found Father and Mother in my room, waiting for me.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked.

"No," Father replied, "but we did want you to sit in on a council session, perhaps another time. We shall see you at dinner."

"Very well," I replied. They left and I set my sketchbook down on my desk. I rested my head on my desk and thought about Faron.

* * *

AN:

Review Imput: Okay so Rilian and Sabella are together and Mira meets her love interest in this chapter. Who's next?

1. Rosalyn

2. Katherine

3. Isabelle

4. Aria

5. Adan

6. Jaden

Vote in your review and give me reasons saying why I should pick your vote. Please review. Please.


	9. Departure Upon Arrival

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Exams were in the way.

Review responses:

taylorlautnerlover200: Jaden is next. And Rilian wants revenge on his cousin Adan for making fun of him when Sabella was around.

roserose12345: You always give me awesome reasons. Katherine is in the next chapter.

What happened to all my reviewers?

Review imput: okay Rilian, Mira and Jaden have love interests (Jaden meets his in this chapter), Katherine is next. Who's comes after her?

1. Rosalyn

2. Aria

3. Isabelle

4. Adan

Imput in your review and give me reasons to pick your vote.

Disclaimer is obvious, but I own Chandra, Adrian, all the kids' love interests, and all the kids aside from Rilian. Enjoy!

Narnian Royals:

**High King Caspian the Seafarer**

**High Queen Susan the Gentle**

**High Prince Rilian**-is Caspian and Susan's one and only eighteen year old son as well as Rosalyn's older brother. He resembles Caspian with his chin length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looks Telmarine. Rilian is the oldest out of the three Princes. Rilian is a swordsman. He can fight with two swords if he pleases.

**High Princess Rosalyn**-is Caspian and Susan's sixteen year old daughter as well as Rilian little sister. She is said to resemble her mother, with her azure blue eyes and long dark hair. Marriage proposals have poured in for her, but her parents won't give her away to just anyone.

**King Peter the Magnificent**

**Queen Chandra the Faithful**- is Peter's beloved wife. She is also Caspian cousin, but is like a little sister to him. Chandra didn't want to be Queen, but received the title. However she got part of her wish by not having a throne in the throne room. Instead, she sits on the council as a Queen.

**Prince Jaden**-is Peter and Chandra's eighteen year old son. He is also Isabelle and Aria's older brother. Jaden is the second oldest out of the three Princes and is said to be in charge when Rilian isn't around. Jaden is a blond with seawater green eyes. You could say that he resembles Peter.

**Princess Aria**-is the second oldest child as she is younger than Jaden by two years and older than Isabelle by a few minutes. Aria is a crossbow woman. She has curly dark brown hair and brown eyes that scream Telmarine. Her appearance is identical to that of her twin sister's. Aria is sixteen.

**Princess Isabelle**-is the youngest as she is two years younger than Jaden and a few minutes younger than Aria. Isabelle is sixteen. Isabelle's appearance is identical t her sister's and one must now them extremely well to tell them apart. Like her sister, Isabelle is a crossbow woman.

**King Edmund the Just**

**Queen Lilliandil the Peaceful**

**Princess Katherine**-is the eldest child of Edmund and Lilliandil. She is also Adan's older sister. She resembles her Mother with her blond hair, but has her Father's piercing green eyes. Katherine is eighteen and is said to be the peacekeeper as she keeps her cousins and brother from fighting. Because her Mother is the child of a star, Katherine glows at night.

**Prince Adan**-is Katherine's younger brother and Edmund and Lilliandil's son. Adan is said to resemble Edmund with his dark hair and piercing green eyes. Adan is seventeen. He is also a swordsman. Like Rilian, he can fight with two swords if he wishes. He is the second best swordsman as Rilian is better than him. Because his Mother is the child of a star, Adan glows at night.

**Queen Lucy the Valiant**

**Great Lord/General of the Griffin Squads: Adrian**-is Lucy's dear husband. He once was a mere soldier, but once he fell in love with Lucy that all changed. Adrian chose not to be King because it didn't suit him. So instead, Caspian made him the Great Lord of Narnia. Since Adrian was an amazing griffin rider, he was also made the General of the Griffin Squads.

**Princess Mira**-is the one and only beloved daughter of Lucy and Adrian. She helps to defend her family by throwing daggers at her enemies. Mira is sixteen. She's a little outspoken at times.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Departure Upon Arrival

(Jaden-POV)

I walked through town, just for the sake of it. I saw women and men gasping in shock and murmuring. I walked up to the crowd which parted to reveal a weary looking girl, around my age.

"Excuse me, miss, do you need help?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Faron, son of Lady Laila of Serement," she replied.

"Come with me," I replied.

"Who are you?"

"Prince Jaden of Narnia. And you are?"

"Princess Juliet of Serement," she replied, "but please call me Juliet."

"I will if you call me Jaden."

"Of course. So I assume you're the heir."

"No, my cousin, Rilian is the High Prince, he's the heir."

"Oh I see."

We entered the castle and Juliet looked around in awe. "This...this is Cair Paravel, home of the Kings and Queens of Old."

"Actually, not so old as they are ruling their second reign. Peter is my Father."

She turned to look at me. Suddenly Adan appeared. "Jaden glad to see you're back! Who's your friend?" he asked.

"Adan this is Princess Juliet of Serement. Juliet this is my annoying cousin Adan," I introduced them.

"A pleasure to meet you," Adan replied as he kissed her hand, "Welcome to Narnia."

"Where's Faron?" I asked.

"With Mira."

"With..._Mira_?"  
"Yes."

I walked toward my youngest cousin's art studio. I knocked.

"Mira?" I asked.

"Come in," she replied.

I entered with Juliet and saw Faron posing for a painting.

He looked at Juliet and gasped.

"Your Highness?" he asked.

"Faron you must come home at once, it's my Mother, she's dying and she's always loved you like a son. Please come home," Juliet whispered.

"Mira, I'll have to go," he told Mira, "I will write to you."

I turned to Juliet. I barely had the chance to know her.

"I hope someday, you'll return," I told her.

"If you will be here then I will most certainly return," she replied and then she left the castle with Faron.

* * *

AN:

Review imput: okay Rilian, Mira and Jaden have love interests (Jaden meets his in this chapter), Katherine is next. Who's comes after her?

1. Rosalyn

2. Aria

3. Isabelle

4. Adan

Imput in your review and give me reasons to pick your vote. Please review. Please.


	10. Taking the Next Step

AN: Katherine's love interest and a little reunion for Rilian.

Review Responses:

Christina-Tears: Katherine is next. Jaden and Juliet will eventually be reunited, but not now.

hkdk: Nice to hear from you. The reasons for Rosalyn to be next are perfect, but as you said a lot of proposals are coming in for her. So, I'm saving her for last, firstly because she's so beautiful and needs someone who sees past her beauty and secondly because she's my personal favourite.

roserose12345: Glad to hear. Now about Adan. Hmm. Well his love interest is named Celestia and I'm running out of ways for love interests to meet. Help!

CassidyCaffrey: Glad to here it thanks for the imput.

taylorlautnerlover200: I'm saving Rosalyn for last. Katherine is in this chapter. If you want to say whatever it is you want to say PM me.

Review Imput: So Rilian, Mira, Jaden, Katherine (in this chapter) and Adan (in the next chapter) have all met their love interests and Rosalyn will be the very last one. So who is after Adan?

1. Isabelle

2. Aria

In your review please and tell me how Adan and Celestia should meet and if she should be nobility or not and if she's nobility where should she be from.

Disclaimer is obvious, but I own Chandra, Adrian, all of the kids' love interests, and all the kids aside from Rilian. Enjoy!

Narnian Royals:

**High King Caspian the Seafarer**

**High Queen Susan the Gentle**

**High Prince Rilian**-is Caspian and Susan's one and only eighteen year old son as well as Rosalyn's older brother. He resembles Caspian with his chin length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looks Telmarine. Rilian is the oldest out of the three Princes. Rilian is a swordsman. He can fight with two swords if he pleases.

**High Princess Rosalyn**-is Caspian and Susan's sixteen year old daughter as well as Rilian little sister. She is said to resemble her mother, with her azure blue eyes and long dark hair. Marriage proposals have poured in for her, but her parents won't give her away to just anyone.

**King Peter the Magnificent**

**Queen Chandra the Faithful**- is Peter's beloved wife. She is also Caspian cousin, but is like a little sister to him. Chandra didn't want to be Queen, but received the title. However she got part of her wish by not having a throne in the throne room. Instead, she sits on the council as a Queen.

**Prince Jaden**-is Peter and Chandra's eighteen year old son. He is also Isabelle and Aria's older brother. Jaden is the second oldest out of the three Princes and is said to be in charge when Rilian isn't around. Jaden is a blond with seawater green eyes. You could say that he resembles Peter.

**Princess Aria**-is the second oldest child as she is younger than Jaden by two years and older than Isabelle by a few minutes. Aria is a crossbow woman. She has curly dark brown hair and brown eyes that scream Telmarine. Her appearance is identical to that of her twin sister's. Aria is sixteen.

**Princess Isabelle**-is the youngest as she is two years younger than Jaden and a few minutes younger than Aria. Isabelle is sixteen. Isabelle's appearance is identical t her sister's and one must now them extremely well to tell them apart. Like her sister, Isabelle is a crossbow woman.

**King Edmund the Just**

**Queen Lilliandil the Peaceful**

**Princess Katherine**-is the eldest child of Edmund and Lilliandil. She is also Adan's older sister. She resembles her Mother with her blond hair, but has her Father's piercing green eyes. Katherine is eighteen and is said to be the peacekeeper as she keeps her cousins and brother from fighting. Because her Mother is the child of a star, Katherine glows at night.

**Prince Adan**-is Katherine's younger brother and Edmund and Lilliandil's son. Adan is said to resemble Edmund with his dark hair and piercing green eyes. Adan is seventeen. He is also a swordsman. Like Rilian, he can fight with two swords if he wishes. He is the second best swordsman as Rilian is better than him. Because his Mother is the child of a star, Adan glows at night.

**Queen Lucy the Valiant**

**Great Lord/General of the Griffin Squads: Adrian**-is Lucy's dear husband. He once was a mere soldier, but once he fell in love with Lucy that all changed. Adrian chose not to be King because it didn't suit him. So instead, Caspian made him the Great Lord of Narnia. Since Adrian was an amazing griffin rider, he was also made the General of the Griffin Squads.

**Princess Mira**-is the one and only beloved daughter of Lucy and Adrian. She helps to defend her family by throwing daggers at her enemies. Mira is sixteen. She's a little outspoken at times.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Taking the Next Step

(Katherine-POV)

I headed out to the training grounds to see my friend Eron. I saw him disarm another knight.

He walked off the field and grabbed his bottle of water.

"Katherine!" he called.

I walked over to him. "Hi Eron," I greeted him.

"Katherine, I was wondering if I could court you. I know it's up to your parents, but I wanted to know if you'd be willing to be my courtess," Eron told me.

"Eron...I can't," I replied.

"Why?" He sounded hurt.

"I don't want a fight to break out. Despite my being older, Adan is protective of me as are Rilian and Jaden, don't get me wrong I love you, but I think that it would be best if you didn't ask my family for permission to court me," I replied, casting my eyes to the grass.

"Katherine_"

"No, don't make this any harder than it is, Eron," I replied as I ran off. Tears ran down my cheeks. I dried them before heading into the palace.

The next day, I headed into town and was pulled into an alleyway by a man.

"Well, well, well, what's a pretty little girl, like you doing out here all alone?" he asked. He didn't give me time to answer. He shoved me onto the cobblestone path and ran his nails down my bare arms. The scars left behind bled, but it was nothing serious. I tried to escape, but he kicked me in the side and I screamed. He placed his hand over my mouth to silence me.

"Unhand the Princess!" a voice called.

I turned to look and found Eron. The man walked over to him and pulled out a dagger, but died by the hand of Eron's sword. As soon as the man dropped dead, Eron cleaned his sword, stayed his blade and ran to my side.

"Katherine, are you hurt? What happened?" he asked.

"Eron...he tried to rape me and I tried to escape, but..." my whispery voice trailed off.

"Shh, it's okay. I'll take you back to the castle," he told me. He made to pick me up, bridal style. "May I?"

I nodded.

He scooped me up in his arms and keeping to the shadowy area, we managed to make it back to the castle unnoticed. Adan was the first to appear.

"Katherine! What happened?" he asked.

"I'll explain in a moment, let Eron get me to my chambers first, meanwhile gather the rest of the family," I told my brother. He left.

"So, Katherine, what do you say about being my courtess now?"

"I say, whenever you're ready ask them," I replied. We reached my chambers and Eron set me down on the bed and sat in a chair.

My family entered the room and Mother came to my side.

"Katherine, are you alright?" she asked.

"Thanks to Eron, I am. If he didn't help me when he did, I would have been raped in an alley. Eron killed the man for even laying a hand on me," I replied.

Aunt Lucy gave me a drop from her cordial. My wounds healed and I sat up.

"Your Majesties and Highnesses, I'd like to ask your permission to court Princess Katherine," Eron told them.

"Well, since you saved her and it seems as if you love her, you have our permission," Father replied.

Uncle Peter glared at Father as they left.

Eron went home that night and I was wandering through the palace when I heard voices.

"How could you Ed? You don't even know a thing about Eron!"

"She's not your daughter, Pete. It's none of your concern!"

"It is my concern, she's my niece!"

"Peter, enough!" That was Aunt Chandra

"That goes for you as well Edmund!" Mother told Father.

I appeared in the doorway of the private common room.

I decided to let it slide. Even though they were talking about me, Aunt Chandra and Mother had it well in hand.

* * *

(Sabella-POV)

With my parents' permission, I set off to Narnia, to stay there. I packed my things and took a carriage. I reached Cair Paravel by noon the next day.

The guards notified Rilian of my arrival and he appeared outside and hugged me.

"Sabella," he greeted me, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"I came here to surprise you. So, surprise!" I replied.

"Best surprise ever," he replied as he led me inside.

I greeted his family once more and was welcomed in Cair Paravel for as long as I wished.

* * *

AN:

Review Imput: So Rilian, Mira, Jaden, Katherine (in this chapter) and Adan (in the next chapter) have all met their love interests and Rosalyn will be the very last one. So who is after Adan?

1. Isabelle

2. Aria

In your review please and tell me how Adan and Celestia should meet and if she should be nobility or not and if she's nobility where should she be from. Please review. Please.


	11. Rilian's Nineteenth Birthday

AN: Adan's love interest and some drama involved.

Review Responses:

taylorlautnerlover200: Wow, the only review of this chapter. Glad to see your dedicated to this. Anyway, Aria is up in the next chapter.

Review Imput is done. The final order of appearances for love interests is: 1. Rilian, 2. Mira, , 4. Katherine, 5. Adan, 6. Aria, 7. Isabelle and 8. Rosalyn.

New Review Imput: What you'd like to see in future chapters. In your review please.

Speaking of which: What happened to my reviewers?

Disclaimer is obvious, but I own Chandra, Adrian, all the kids love interests and all the kids aside from Rilian. Enjoy!

Narnian Royals:

**High King Caspian the Seafarer**

**High Queen Susan the Gentle**

**High Prince Rilian**-is Caspian and Susan's one and only eighteen year old son as well as Rosalyn's older brother. He resembles Caspian with his chin length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looks Telmarine. Rilian is the oldest out of the three Princes. Rilian is a swordsman. He can fight with two swords if he pleases.

**High Princess Rosalyn**-is Caspian and Susan's sixteen year old daughter as well as Rilian little sister. She is said to resemble her mother, with her azure blue eyes and long dark hair. Marriage proposals have poured in for her, but her parents won't give her away to just anyone.

**King Peter the Magnificent**

**Queen Chandra the Faithful**- is Peter's beloved wife. She is also Caspian cousin, but is like a little sister to him. Chandra didn't want to be Queen, but received the title. However she got part of her wish by not having a throne in the throne room. Instead, she sits on the council as a Queen.

**Prince Jaden**-is Peter and Chandra's eighteen year old son. He is also Isabelle and Aria's older brother. Jaden is the second oldest out of the three Princes and is said to be in charge when Rilian isn't around. Jaden is a blond with seawater green eyes. You could say that he resembles Peter.

**Princess Aria**-is the second oldest child as she is younger than Jaden by two years and older than Isabelle by a few minutes. Aria is a crossbow woman. She has curly dark brown hair and brown eyes that scream Telmarine. Her appearance is identical to that of her twin sister's. Aria is sixteen.

**Princess Isabelle**-is the youngest as she is two years younger than Jaden and a few minutes younger than Aria. Isabelle is sixteen. Isabelle's appearance is identical t her sister's and one must now them extremely well to tell them apart. Like her sister, Isabelle is a crossbow woman.

**King Edmund the Just**

**Queen Lilliandil the Peaceful**

**Princess Katherine**-is the eldest child of Edmund and Lilliandil. She is also Adan's older sister. She resembles her Mother with her blond hair, but has her Father's piercing green eyes. Katherine is eighteen and is said to be the peacekeeper as she keeps her cousins and brother from fighting. Because her Mother is the child of a star, Katherine glows at night.

**Prince Adan**-is Katherine's younger brother and Edmund and Lilliandil's son. Adan is said to resemble Edmund with his dark hair and piercing green eyes. Adan is seventeen. He is also a swordsman. Like Rilian, he can fight with two swords if he wishes. He is the second best swordsman as Rilian is better than him. Because his Mother is the child of a star, Adan glows at night.

**Queen Lucy the Valiant**

**Great Lord/General of the Griffin Squads: Adrian**-is Lucy's dear husband. He once was a mere soldier, but once he fell in love with Lucy that all changed. Adrian chose not to be King because it didn't suit him. So instead, Caspian made him the Great Lord of Narnia. Since Adrian was an amazing griffin rider, he was also made the General of the Griffin Squads.

**Princess Mira**-is the one and only beloved daughter of Lucy and Adrian. She helps to defend her family by throwing daggers at her enemies. Mira is sixteen. She's a little outspoken at times.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Rilian's Nineteenth Birthday

(Adan-POV)

A few days later, the nobility from across Narnia was back in the ballroom of Cair Paravel celebrating Rilian's nineteenth birthday.

Sabella was by his side and she was receiving envious looks from the ladies around her as the two of them danced.

The Princess of Midiaren and my long time friend, Celestia approached me.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked.

"Of course," I replied, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Most certainly," she replied. She looked at Rilian and Sabella, "Your cousin looks so happy."

"Sabella is good for him," I shrugged.

I looked at Mira, who was chatting happily with Faron. I looked at my sister, who was dancing with her courter, Eron. I looked at Jaden who was talking to Princess Juliet of Serement. I saw how happy they were. Finally I turned to look at Celestia and really saw her for the first time in years.

Her beautiful green eyes were looking at me with interest. Her long dark hair fell in curls. She was beautiful, smart, funny and kind-hearted. I think I was falling for her. I needed to know if she loved me, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. I couldn't believe it. I, Prince Adan of Narnia, second best swordsman, was afraid of being turned down? Yes, I most certainly was.

So, I excused myself and went to talk to Rilian. If anyone would know how to confess, it would be him.

Rilian told me to just come right out and say it because if I didn't there was a high chance of losing her to someone else and then I'd live the rest of my life thinking what if...

So, I took his advice and took her out up to the tallest tower of the castle and told her that I wanted to court her. Celestia turned to face me.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to ask me if I would like to be our courtess," she told me, "I want nothing more than to be yours."

"I shall ask your Father this evening then," I replied.

"Perfect," Celestia replied.

* * *

(Sabella-POV)

Rilian and I were sitting on chairs and I suddenly knelt in front of me.

"Princess Sabella of Calormen, I always have and always will love you. Without you my life would be empty. Will you do me the extreme honour of marrying me?"

He pulled out a box and opened it to reveal the ring. I gasped in shock. Everyone was watching and Rilian was waiting for an answer.

"Oh Ril, of course I will," I replied. Everyone cheered and I helped him to his feet. I kissed his cheek. He slid the ring onto my finger.

My Mother came over to me and pulled me aside.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart, Rilian is a good man," she told me. Rilian was currently talking to some Lords from Oyka.

"Yes and he's all mine," I sighed.

Rosalyn came up to me. "Good evening Your Majesty," she greeted my Mother.

"Good evening Your Highness," Mother replied.

There was a crash and the sound of glass shattering and when I turned around to look. Rilian was on the floor. Rosalyn gasped and ran to her brother's side. I followed.

A bagger entered. "Trufflehunter, thank Aslan," Queen Susan whispered.

"Well, he's been poisoned, Your Majesties," Trufflehunter replied.

Rilian gasped in pain and Queen Susan had tears in her eyes.

"Perhaps the cordial will work?" King Peter suggested.

"With his high temperature, he'll burn it off in seconds," the bagger pointed out, "I can make a remedy, but it will take some time."

"Go and hurry!" King Caspian commanded. I had never seen the High King of Narnia more determined than now.

After a while Trufflehunter returned and gave Rilian the remedy. Queen Lucy then gave her nephew a drop from her cordial.

Rilian started coughing and sat up. He stopped coughing and I hugged him fiercely.

"Has anyone seen Lord Chalace?" Father asked.

"The last time I saw him, he and I were toasting to a future where Narnia and Calormen united," Rilian replied.

King Edmund and King Peter ran out of the ballroom, their capes swished as they ran.

"Rilian, are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine Sabella, we Telmarines have a known tendency to avoid death even if he is at our door," Rilian replied.

King Edmund entered the room again. "If His Majesty, King Rashmar will be so kind as to come with me?"

Father followed King Edmund out of the ballroom.

We heard a scream and then nothing. Father, King Peter and King Edmund entered the ballroom again and King Edmund whispered something to the band.

King Peter and Father walked over to us, but only spoke when the music began to play.

"What happened?" Queen Susan asked.

"Let's just say, he got what he deserved," King Peter whispered.

The way he spoke, it was obvious that they had killed Lord Chalace. He deserved it. He abused his future Queen, believed that Calormen and Narnia couldn't live in peace because of something that happened hundreds of years ago and tried to kill Rilian.

I was secretly glad he was dead, now I wouldn't have to deal with him ever again.

* * *

AN: New Review Imput: What you'd like to see in future chapters. In your review please. Please review. Please.


	12. Practicing

AN: Aria's love interest and most of these dialouge lines are from the deleted Suspian scene on the Prince Caspian DVD. That one where Susan is training archers and Caspian shows up.

Review repsonses:

taylorlautnerlover200: All of them will be married eventually. Something bad happening during a wedding? Hmm. Oh idea! What if Rosalyn love interest_. Got to stop saying so much.

roserose12345: Wow. Very long review, but those are my favourite kinds. As to why you didn't review, that's okay. I haven't been getting a lot lately :(. I'm hoping things will get back to normal after monday. Your idea for Aria's ove interest meeting was so awesome. So amazing that I went back and put your idea in there. As for Isabelle's love interest, good idea, but should he be a nobility or not? I need to know because Isabelle is the star of the next chapter and I can't write it until I get the answer. I sort of have Rosalyn planed out, but I'd still love to hear what you have to say about her love interest meeting.

Same review imput as last chapter: What do you want to see in future chapters? In your review please.

Disclaimer is obvious, but I own Chandra, Adrian, all of the kids' love interests and all the kids aside from Rilian. Enjoy!

Narnian Royals:

**High King Caspian the Seafarer**

**High Queen Susan the Gentle**

**High Prince Rilian**-is Caspian and Susan's one and only eighteen year old son as well as Rosalyn's older brother. He resembles Caspian with his chin length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looks Telmarine. Rilian is the oldest out of the three Princes. Rilian is a swordsman. He can fight with two swords if he pleases.

**High Princess Rosalyn**-is Caspian and Susan's sixteen year old daughter as well as Rilian little sister. She is said to resemble her mother, with her azure blue eyes and long dark hair. Marriage proposals have poured in for her, but her parents won't give her away to just anyone.

**King Peter the Magnificent**

**Queen Chandra the Faithful**- is Peter's beloved wife. She is also Caspian cousin, but is like a little sister to him. Chandra didn't want to be Queen, but received the title. However she got part of her wish by not having a throne in the throne room. Instead, she sits on the council as a Queen.

**Prince Jaden**-is Peter and Chandra's eighteen year old son. He is also Isabelle and Aria's older brother. Jaden is the second oldest out of the three Princes and is said to be in charge when Rilian isn't around. Jaden is a blond with seawater green eyes. You could say that he resembles Peter.

**Princess Aria**-is the second oldest child as she is younger than Jaden by two years and older than Isabelle by a few minutes. Aria is a crossbow woman. She has curly dark brown hair and brown eyes that scream Telmarine. Her appearance is identical to that of her twin sister's. Aria is sixteen.

**Princess Isabelle**-is the youngest as she is two years younger than Jaden and a few minutes younger than Aria. Isabelle is sixteen. Isabelle's appearance is identical t her sister's and one must now them extremely well to tell them apart. Like her sister, Isabelle is a crossbow woman.

**King Edmund the Just**

**Queen Lilliandil the Peaceful**

**Princess Katherine**-is the eldest child of Edmund and Lilliandil. She is also Adan's older sister. She resembles her Mother with her blond hair, but has her Father's piercing green eyes. Katherine is eighteen and is said to be the peacekeeper as she keeps her cousins and brother from fighting. Because her Mother is the child of a star, Katherine glows at night.

**Prince Adan**-is Katherine's younger brother and Edmund and Lilliandil's son. Adan is said to resemble Edmund with his dark hair and piercing green eyes. Adan is seventeen. He is also a swordsman. Like Rilian, he can fight with two swords if he wishes. He is the second best swordsman as Rilian is better than him. Because his Mother is the child of a star, Adan glows at night.

**Queen Lucy the Valiant**

**Great Lord/General of the Griffin Squads: Adrian**-is Lucy's dear husband. He once was a mere soldier, but once he fell in love with Lucy that all changed. Adrian chose not to be King because it didn't suit him. So instead, Caspian made him the Great Lord of Narnia. Since Adrian was an amazing griffin rider, he was also made the General of the Griffin Squads.

**Princess Mira**-is the one and only beloved daughter of Lucy and Adrian. She helps to defend her family by throwing daggers at her enemies. Mira is sixteen. She's a little outspoken at times.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Practicing

(Aria-POV)

I was currently out on the training grounds, practicing with my crossbow. I lined up a shot and was about to pull the trigger and fire, but a voice broke my concentration.

"Good day Your Highness."

In that spilt second I pulled the trigger and the arrow went flying. Some Narnians had to duck to avoid it. The arrow landed in the grass.

I glared at the person who spoke. It was a young man, around my age.

"Don't you know that when someone is firing a crossbow, you must be as quiet as possible?" I asked.

"Yes, because that will work in battle, you'll say to the opposing army, 'Quiet I'm trying to fire an arrow at you,'" the man replied.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Casta. I apologize for my behaviour, but where I come from women do not fight in wars."

"Are you saying that we women are inferior to you men?"

"No. I am simply saying that women do not fight because they do not have the courage to."

"We shall see."

"Pick a target, Princess."

"Do you see that pinecone over there?" I asked, pointing to the target. He grabbed my spare crossbow, loaded it and took aim at a different one. "No, not that one, _that one_." I took his arm and gently angled his crossbow to aim at the target.

"Are you sure that's not an acorn?" he asked.

"Is it too far for you?" I asked.

His only answer was to fire at it. He missed.

"Not bad," I complimented.

"Your turn Princess."

I shot at the pine cone and naturally my arrow took speared it and took it off of the tree. The arrow speared pine cone landed in the ground.

"Nice shot," Casta told me.

"Thank you," I replied, "So do you take back your insult?"

"Yes, I do Princess," he replied.

"Good," I replied.

I turned to leave.

"Princess, I didn't get your name," Casta told me.

"It's Aria," I replied.

"So, Aria, what is your family like?" Casta asked.

"Well, my family is loving, caring and very welcoming, unless of course you are talking to my Father, King Peter. He doesn't my twin sister and I to receive broken hearts, so he tries to kill ever courter that comes to call," I replied.

"Courter? I_"

"Casta, relax, I know we're just friends," I replied. _For now_, I added in my head.

"I hope we can do this again," he told me.

"Same time, same place tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course," I replied. I headed off to the armoury with both of the crossbows.

My brother was there and he was weighing the weight of swords in his hand.

"Well brother, is the Princess of Serement your courtess?" I asked eager to hear about what happened between my brother and Princess Juliet.

"Yes, she is as of the ball last night," Jaden replied.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes, Faron, Adan, Eron, and Rilian, we're going to be sparing out here."

"Good luck dragging Ril away from Sabella," I laughed.

"I'm sure that Adan will manage," Jaden replied slyly. Our Father was not cunning as he liked to be an honest ruler and not hide behind words. Our Mother on the other hand was cunning, but not as cunning as Uncle Caspian or Uncle Edmund. They both had firsthand experience with it so it made sense as to why they were like that.

I shook my head. There was no way Rilian was going to leave Sabella to come and spar...

"Sorry we're late," Rilian told Jaden as he, Faron, Adan and Eron entered the armoury. I sighed. I walked out of the armoury after putting away the crossbows.

* * *

AN: Same review imput as last chapter: What do you want to see in future chapters? In your review please. Please review. Pretty please.


	13. Challenge of the Twin Princesses

AN: Isabelle's love interest and Aria's confession.

Review responses:

Christina-Tears: Glad to hear it.

roserose12345: I am just going to say this now. YOU ARE AWESOME! Your ideas are amazing and if it's okay with you, I'd like to co-write comething with you. what do you say? Anyway, I used your idea for Isabelle and the idea for Rosalyn was perfect and far more romantic than the one I thought of. I didn't even consider using the balcony! Thanks for the awesome ideas! You are the best!

taylorlautnerlover200: Maybe, but what country? Archenland is too close to the Royals of Narnia and mst of the other countries are going to become allied with Narnia through marriage.

Review imput: What would you like to see for future chapters?

Chapter dedication goes out to roserose12345 for her awesome ideas and support in this story.

Disclaimer is obvious, but i own Chandra, Adrian, all the kids' love interests, and all the kids aside from Rilian. Enjoy!

Narnian Royals:

**High King Caspian the Seafarer**

**High Queen Susan the Gentle**

**High Prince Rilian**-is Caspian and Susan's one and only eighteen year old son as well as Rosalyn's older brother. He resembles Caspian with his chin length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looks Telmarine. Rilian is the oldest out of the three Princes. Rilian is a swordsman. He can fight with two swords if he pleases.

**High Princess Rosalyn**-is Caspian and Susan's sixteen year old daughter as well as Rilian little sister. She is said to resemble her mother, with her azure blue eyes and long dark hair. Marriage proposals have poured in for her, but her parents won't give her away to just anyone.

**King Peter the Magnificent**

**Queen Chandra the Faithful**- is Peter's beloved wife. She is also Caspian cousin, but is like a little sister to him. Chandra didn't want to be Queen, but received the title. However she got part of her wish by not having a throne in the throne room. Instead, she sits on the council as a Queen.

**Prince Jaden**-is Peter and Chandra's eighteen year old son. He is also Isabelle and Aria's older brother. Jaden is the second oldest out of the three Princes and is said to be in charge when Rilian isn't around. Jaden is a blond with seawater green eyes. You could say that he resembles Peter.

**Princess Aria**-is the second oldest child as she is younger than Jaden by two years and older than Isabelle by a few minutes. Aria is a crossbow woman. She has curly dark brown hair and brown eyes that scream Telmarine. Her appearance is identical to that of her twin sister's. Aria is sixteen.

**Princess Isabelle**-is the youngest as she is two years younger than Jaden and a few minutes younger than Aria. Isabelle is sixteen. Isabelle's appearance is identical t her sister's and one must now them extremely well to tell them apart. Like her sister, Isabelle is a crossbow woman.

**King Edmund the Just**

**Queen Lilliandil the Peaceful**

**Princess Katherine**-is the eldest child of Edmund and Lilliandil. She is also Adan's older sister. She resembles her Mother with her blond hair, but has her Father's piercing green eyes. Katherine is eighteen and is said to be the peacekeeper as she keeps her cousins and brother from fighting. Because her Mother is the child of a star, Katherine glows at night.

**Prince Adan**-is Katherine's younger brother and Edmund and Lilliandil's son. Adan is said to resemble Edmund with his dark hair and piercing green eyes. Adan is seventeen. He is also a swordsman. Like Rilian, he can fight with two swords if he wishes. He is the second best swordsman as Rilian is better than him. Because his Mother is the child of a star, Adan glows at night.

**Queen Lucy the Valiant**

**Great Lord/General of the Griffin Squads: Adrian**-is Lucy's dear husband. He once was a mere soldier, but once he fell in love with Lucy that all changed. Adrian chose not to be King because it didn't suit him. So instead, Caspian made him the Great Lord of Narnia. Since Adrian was an amazing griffin rider, he was also made the General of the Griffin Squads.

**Princess Mira**-is the one and only beloved daughter of Lucy and Adrian. She helps to defend her family by throwing daggers at her enemies. Mira is sixteen. She's a little outspoken at times.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Challenge of the Twin Princesses

(Aria-POV)

Isabelle had come with me to practice and it was supposed to be the fifth meeting between Casta and I. So I tried to refuse Isabelle's request, but my twin sister insisted.

Sure enough Casta was waiting for me. His eyes went wide when he saw Isabelle with me.

"Am I seeing double?" he asked.

"In a way yes, this is my twin sister Isabelle. Isabelle this is Casta," I introduced them with a wave of my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you," Casta replied.

"The pleasure is all mine," Isabelle replied slowly, "Would give my sister and I a moment alone?"

Casta walked to the edge of the woods and waited.

Isabelle turned to me. "I knew you were a rebel Aria, but not like this! What were you thinking? Coming out here and meeting a man all alone? It's not proper!"

"Look, I don't care!" I retorted.

Isabelle sighed, knowing that she wasn't getting anywhere. "Do you love him?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes and he loves me. We confessed at our last meeting out here."

"How many times have you been out here with him?"

"This time would be the fifth."

"Do Mother, Jaden and Father know?"

"No one knows aside from you."

"Really Aria? You have to tell them, I mean what were you going to do, run away with him and marry in secret?"

"That's actually not a bad idea, Isabelle."

"Aria!"

"Fine, fine, tonight at dinner the truth comes out, but if Father gets angry then I want you to step in."

"Alright."

That night at dinner, the truth did indeed come out.

"Father I've found my courter," I told him. He dropped his spoon and looked at me.

"Have you now?"

"Yes, his name is Casta. He's not nobility, but I love him."

"How did you meet him?" Mother asked.

"I met him on the training grounds. He's not a soldier, but a very good archer still. He's actually waiting for me outside."

Father stood up with Mother. Isabelle looked at me with a hopeful gaze. I led Mother and Father out to the courtyard. Casta stood in his finest clothes waiting for us. He looked nervous.

"Casta this is my Mother, Chandra and my Father, Peter. Mother, Father, this is Casta," I introduced them.

"An honour to meet you Your Majesties," Casta greeted them.

"Likewise Casta," Mother replied.

"I love your daughter and I would like to ask you for your consent to court her," Casta told them.

Father sighed. "You have our consent Casta."

"We'll leave you two alone. Aria, sweetie, do you want us to save anything from the dinner table for you and leave it in your chambers?"

"No thank you, I'm not that hungry anymore," I replied.

Father and Mother left and Casta turned to face me.

"Your Father doesn't seem to like me very much," Casta told me.

"Don't take to heart, he probably won't like Isabelle's courter either," I told him.

He cupped my face and brought his lips to mine. The kiss seemed to last forever, when in reality it was one about five seconds.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," I chanted back.

* * *

(Isabelle-POV)

I was at the marketplace the next day, just looking around, when I ran right into someone. We both fell on the ground. It was a man, but it wasn't just any man, it was Casta.

"Casta, what are you doing here? I thought Aria was practicing with you on the training grounds?" I asked.

"I'm not Casta, Princess, my name is Felix and Casta is my twin brother," the man replied.

"Oh well, I'm Isabelle," I replied as he helped me to my feet.

"I know who you are."

I smiled sheepishly at him. "Well Felix, I have to run, but I hope we will meet again."

"If Casta escorts Princess Aria to a ball, then I will surely be there. My brother will would want me to accompany him. Goodbye. We will meet again."

"I will be waiting." I headed back to the castle.

* * *

AN: Review imput: What would you like to see for future chapters? Please review. Please.


	14. Ball of Courters

AN: Rosalyn's love interest.

Review responses:

roserose12345: I PMed you back. I love your ideas.

taylorlautnerlover200: Well I think Ril already proposed didn't he? Anyway think about it and let me know.

Review imput: Anything from likes in the chapter to what you want to see in other chapters.

Chapter dedicated to roserose12345 for her awesome idea for Rosalyn's love interest meeting.

Disclaimer is obvious, but I own Chandra, Adrian, all the kids love interests and all the kids aside from Rilian. Enjoy!

Narnian Royals:

**High King Caspian the Seafarer**

**High Queen Susan the Gentle**

**High Prince Rilian**-is Caspian and Susan's one and only eighteen year old son as well as Rosalyn's older brother. He resembles Caspian with his chin length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looks Telmarine. Rilian is the oldest out of the three Princes. Rilian is a swordsman. He can fight with two swords if he pleases.

**High Princess Rosalyn**-is Caspian and Susan's sixteen year old daughter as well as Rilian little sister. She is said to resemble her mother, with her azure blue eyes and long dark hair. Marriage proposals have poured in for her, but her parents won't give her away to just anyone.

**King Peter the Magnificent**

**Queen Chandra the Faithful**- is Peter's beloved wife. She is also Caspian cousin, but is like a little sister to him. Chandra didn't want to be Queen, but received the title. However she got part of her wish by not having a throne in the throne room. Instead, she sits on the council as a Queen.

**Prince Jaden**-is Peter and Chandra's eighteen year old son. He is also Isabelle and Aria's older brother. Jaden is the second oldest out of the three Princes and is said to be in charge when Rilian isn't around. Jaden is a blond with seawater green eyes. You could say that he resembles Peter.

**Princess Aria**-is the second oldest child as she is younger than Jaden by two years and older than Isabelle by a few minutes. Aria is a crossbow woman. She has curly dark brown hair and brown eyes that scream Telmarine. Her appearance is identical to that of her twin sister's. Aria is sixteen.

**Princess Isabelle**-is the youngest as she is two years younger than Jaden and a few minutes younger than Aria. Isabelle is sixteen. Isabelle's appearance is identical t her sister's and one must now them extremely well to tell them apart. Like her sister, Isabelle is a crossbow woman.

**King Edmund the Just**

**Queen Lilliandil the Peaceful**

**Princess Katherine**-is the eldest child of Edmund and Lilliandil. She is also Adan's older sister. She resembles her Mother with her blond hair, but has her Father's piercing green eyes. Katherine is eighteen and is said to be the peacekeeper as she keeps her cousins and brother from fighting. Because her Mother is the child of a star, Katherine glows at night.

**Prince Adan**-is Katherine's younger brother and Edmund and Lilliandil's son. Adan is said to resemble Edmund with his dark hair and piercing green eyes. Adan is seventeen. He is also a swordsman. Like Rilian, he can fight with two swords if he wishes. He is the second best swordsman as Rilian is better than him. Because his Mother is the child of a star, Adan glows at night.

**Queen Lucy the Valiant**

**Great Lord/General of the Griffin Squads: Adrian**-is Lucy's dear husband. He once was a mere soldier, but once he fell in love with Lucy that all changed. Adrian chose not to be King because it didn't suit him. So instead, Caspian made him the Great Lord of Narnia. Since Adrian was an amazing griffin rider, he was also made the General of the Griffin Squads.

**Princess Mira**-is the one and only beloved daughter of Lucy and Adrian. She helps to defend her family by throwing daggers at her enemies. Mira is sixteen. She's a little outspoken at times.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Ball of Courters

(Rosalyn-POV)

A few weeks had past and now a ball was going on inside, in hopes of my finding a courter. It was Katherine's idea. She loved to play matchmaker, but it seemed her talent didn't work on me, for no man could ever see past the beauty of my face and I needed someone who could. Yet, was there even someone like that who existed?

I was currently out on the balcony. The thoughts of my courter drifted in, out and then back into my mind. I was distraught and upset. I gripped the railing of the balcony and tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't want to live out my life alone and watch my siblings get married, while I was still alone.

I looked out over the courtyard and saw Rilian and Sabella, they were talking. I felt a pang of loneliness of not having a love of my own.

The welled up tears fell from my eyes and made the railing of the balcony wet.

"Princess?" a voice asked.

I turned around and expected to find Trumpkin or Trufflehunter, but instead I found Lord Julian f Calormen and the son of the dreaded Lord Chalace. But, Julian was nothing like his Father and I thank Aslan for that as he was my best friend.

"You've known m long enough to call me Rose, Julian," I whispered as to not let him hear the sobs that were threatening to come out of my mouth.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'll never find a courter, I'll die alone because not one man in all of Narnia can see what truly lies beneath my beauty," I replied. Julian walked over to my side.

"Not one man? Rose, I am that man," he told me, "I've loved you for a while. Your laugh haunts me whenever you aren't there. Your face appears in my dreams. I love your caring nature, your fierceness with a bow. I love you."

"Julian...I love you," I whispered. I turned to face him. He wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Now Rose, no more crying. Tonight is a happy occasion, after all you just found yourself a courter." I embraced him and buried my face in his chest.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course, after I ask your Father for his permission," he replied.

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's go," I told him. We walked back inside and re-entered the ballroom.

Julian went to talk to my Father and Sabella approached me.

"Wow, he's cute," he whispered.

"Should you really be saying while engaged to my brother?" I asked.

"No, but I'm simply stating a fact, you're a lucky girl Rose."

"So are you Sabella, so are you."

Julian returned and Sabella left.

"Well?" I asked.

"He said yes," Julian replied.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you," he chanted back.

We kissed. When we pulled apart, we embraced. I looked over Julian shoulder and saw Rilian glaring at us with his arms crossed. He looked angry.

I excused myself and walked over to my brother.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I just don't think that anyone will be good enough for you and now that Julian's come into the picture, I feel as if I've been replaced. Protecting you is job I now share with Julian," Rilian told me.

"Oh Ril, no one will ever replace you as you are my one and only older brother," I replied.

"I'm glad, but if he does anything to hurt you, I will hurt him."

"Typical brother response," I hugged him and walked back to Julian.

We danced the night away, laughed, and talked. I was finally happy. I had a courter.

* * *

AN: Review imput: Anything from likes in the chapter to what you want to see in other chapters.


	15. Gathering of the Council

AN: A tad bit of mystery in this chapter. And a very Susan like Rosalyn.

Review responses:

Christina-Tears: Thanks, but the idea credit goes to roserose12345. I just put it in the story and wrote the words. The weddings will hopefully be soon, but with the mystery in this chapter, I can't say for sure when.

roserose12345: I can't wait either. Don't worry I will.

taylorlautnerlover200: No one else did, but I almost had a spoiler for Rosalyn.

ATENTION ALL READERS: It is offical. roserose12345 and I are going to co-write a story together. Narnia based of course, but we don't have all the details yet. I'll keep you updated, but just so you know it's coming.

No other review imput I can think of.

Disclaimer is obvious, but I own Chandra, Adrian, all the kids' love interests and all the kids aside from Rilian.

Narnian Royals:

**High King Caspian the Seafarer**

**High Queen Susan the Gentle**

**High Prince Rilian**-is Caspian and Susan's one and only eighteen year old son as well as Rosalyn's older brother. He resembles Caspian with his chin length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looks Telmarine. Rilian is the oldest out of the three Princes. Rilian is a swordsman. He can fight with two swords if he pleases.

**High Princess Rosalyn**-is Caspian and Susan's sixteen year old daughter as well as Rilian little sister. She is said to resemble her mother, with her azure blue eyes and long dark hair. Marriage proposals have poured in for her, but her parents won't give her away to just anyone.

**King Peter the Magnificent**

**Queen Chandra the Faithful**- is Peter's beloved wife. She is also Caspian cousin, but is like a little sister to him. Chandra didn't want to be Queen, but received the title. However she got part of her wish by not having a throne in the throne room. Instead, she sits on the council as a Queen.

**Prince Jaden**-is Peter and Chandra's eighteen year old son. He is also Isabelle and Aria's older brother. Jaden is the second oldest out of the three Princes and is said to be in charge when Rilian isn't around. Jaden is a blond with seawater green eyes. You could say that he resembles Peter.

**Princess Aria**-is the second oldest child as she is younger than Jaden by two years and older than Isabelle by a few minutes. Aria is a crossbow woman. She has curly dark brown hair and brown eyes that scream Telmarine. Her appearance is identical to that of her twin sister's. Aria is sixteen.

**Princess Isabelle**-is the youngest as she is two years younger than Jaden and a few minutes younger than Aria. Isabelle is sixteen. Isabelle's appearance is identical t her sister's and one must now them extremely well to tell them apart. Like her sister, Isabelle is a crossbow woman.

**King Edmund the Just**

**Queen Lilliandil the Peaceful**

**Princess Katherine**-is the eldest child of Edmund and Lilliandil. She is also Adan's older sister. She resembles her Mother with her blond hair, but has her Father's piercing green eyes. Katherine is eighteen and is said to be the peacekeeper as she keeps her cousins and brother from fighting. Because her Mother is the child of a star, Katherine glows at night.

**Prince Adan**-is Katherine's younger brother and Edmund and Lilliandil's son. Adan is said to resemble Edmund with his dark hair and piercing green eyes. Adan is seventeen. He is also a swordsman. Like Rilian, he can fight with two swords if he wishes. He is the second best swordsman as Rilian is better than him. Because his Mother is the child of a star, Adan glows at night.

**Queen Lucy the Valiant**

**Great Lord/General of the Griffin Squads: Adrian**-is Lucy's dear husband. He once was a mere soldier, but once he fell in love with Lucy that all changed. Adrian chose not to be King because it didn't suit him. So instead, Caspian made him the Great Lord of Narnia. Since Adrian was an amazing griffin rider, he was also made the General of the Griffin Squads.

**Princess Mira**-is the one and only beloved daughter of Lucy and Adrian. She helps to defend her family by throwing daggers at her enemies. Mira is sixteen. She's a little outspoken at times.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Gathering of the Council

(Lucy-POV)

Peter, Adrian, Caspian, Lilliandil, Susan, Chandra and I were all seated in the throne room. The Lords of Narnia requested our presence.

"Well, Your Majesties, some of us think that Princess Aria's, Princess Katherine and Princess Isabelle's courters are not suited for them. Sir Eron is a knight and the other two are mere commoners. Might I suggest marrying your daughter to my son, Your Majesty," a Lord told us. The last part was directed at Peter. My older brother looked furious.

The doors at the far end opened.

"Who gave you the right to decide the future of a Princess, my Lord?"a female voice asked. It was Rosalyn.

"Who gave you the right to enter the throne room?" the Lord retorted.

"Tis my birthright," Rosalyn replied, "and you have not given an answer to my question."

"Well, then if you must know _Princess_, some of us do not tolerate commoners in the castle," the Lord replied.

"Your opinion is irrelevant. Tis not your right to say so, tis only the choice of the Princesses." I was amazed at my niece. She was just like her mother.

"Learn your place Princess, women should not speak, but be spoken to. You are not fit to rule alongside your brother even if you were meant to."

"Enough!" Susan's voice rang throughout the room, "Dare you say another word my Lord and it will be your last in Narnia."

The Lord fell silent under her glare. Rosalyn looked grateful. She walked over to her Mother's side.

* * *

(Mystery-POV)

My eyes flew open. This was it. My Mother had failed. I had to get that crown. It was mine!

"Mistress?" my General asked, "Telmar is with us and since they've no king they agreed to let you lead the army."

"Excellent, now all we need to do is attempt to kill the King's daughter and attack some villages and then a war breaks out and then the throne is as good as mine," I replied.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	16. Attack the Princess

AN: I know it's been a while, but I had other projects and writer's block. The council gathers again to make plans of war.

Review Responses:

Christina-Tears: Well wait no more. Here it is.

taylorlautnerlover200: Yeah the ending was cool. And I almost gave out the spoiler for Rosalyn.

roserose1245: I can easily say that your fav character is Rosalyn (or at least I can guess). Yes, the mystery villian realizes that there is all the other kids left, but she's trying to start a war to get the crown and she knows that because Rosalyn is the High Princess , her death will cause panic. And when then war breaks out, the the villian knows that it doesn't matter how many Narnians there are or who stands with them because they'll all die.

No review imput that I can think of.

Disclaimer is obvious, but I own Chandra, Adrian, all the kids' love interests and all the kids aside from Rilian. Enjoy!

Narnian Royals:

**High King Caspian the Seafarer**

**High Queen Susan the Gentle**

**High Prince Rilian**-is Caspian and Susan's one and only eighteen year old son as well as Rosalyn's older brother. He resembles Caspian with his chin length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looks Telmarine. Rilian is the oldest out of the three Princes. Rilian is a swordsman. He can fight with two swords if he pleases.

**High Princess Rosalyn**-is Caspian and Susan's sixteen year old daughter as well as Rilian little sister. She is said to resemble her mother, with her azure blue eyes and long dark hair. Marriage proposals have poured in for her, but her parents won't give her away to just anyone.

**King Peter the Magnificent**

**Queen Chandra the Faithful**- is Peter's beloved wife. She is also Caspian cousin, but is like a little sister to him. Chandra didn't want to be Queen, but received the title. However she got part of her wish by not having a throne in the throne room. Instead, she sits on the council as a Queen.

**Prince Jaden**-is Peter and Chandra's eighteen year old son. He is also Isabelle and Aria's older brother. Jaden is the second oldest out of the three Princes and is said to be in charge when Rilian isn't around. Jaden is a blond with seawater green eyes. You could say that he resembles Peter.

**Princess Aria**-is the second oldest child as she is younger than Jaden by two years and older than Isabelle by a few minutes. Aria is a crossbow woman. She has curly dark brown hair and brown eyes that scream Telmarine. Her appearance is identical to that of her twin sister's. Aria is sixteen.

**Princess Isabelle**-is the youngest as she is two years younger than Jaden and a few minutes younger than Aria. Isabelle is sixteen. Isabelle's appearance is identical t her sister's and one must now them extremely well to tell them apart. Like her sister, Isabelle is a crossbow woman.

**King Edmund the Just**

**Queen Lilliandil the Peaceful**

**Princess Katherine**-is the eldest child of Edmund and Lilliandil. She is also Adan's older sister. She resembles her Mother with her blond hair, but has her Father's piercing green eyes. Katherine is eighteen and is said to be the peacekeeper as she keeps her cousins and brother from fighting. Because her Mother is the child of a star, Katherine glows at night.

**Prince Adan**-is Katherine's younger brother and Edmund and Lilliandil's son. Adan is said to resemble Edmund with his dark hair and piercing green eyes. Adan is seventeen. He is also a swordsman. Like Rilian, he can fight with two swords if he wishes. He is the second best swordsman as Rilian is better than him. Because his Mother is the child of a star, Adan glows at night.

**Queen Lucy the Valiant**

**Great Lord/General of the Griffin Squads: Adrian**-is Lucy's dear husband. He once was a mere soldier, but once he fell in love with Lucy that all changed. Adrian chose not to be King because it didn't suit him. So instead, Caspian made him the Great Lord of Narnia. Since Adrian was an amazing griffin rider, he was also made the General of the Griffin Squads.

**Princess Mira**-is the one and only beloved daughter of Lucy and Adrian. She helps to defend her family by throwing daggers at her enemies. Mira is sixteen. She's a little outspoken at times.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Attack the Princess

(Rosalyn-POV)

I was outside on the training grounds and Julian was sitting next to me. We were watching the knights of Narnia spar. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my back and fell to the ground.

(Julian-POV)

I told one of the knights to get the Kings, Queens and other Princes and Princesses. Rosalyn's family arrived and Queen Lucy wasted no time. She gave Rosalyn a drop from her cordial. Rosalyn's eyes opened and the knights dragged out a Telmarine with a crossbow from the bushes.

The knights took away his crossbow and threw him at High King Caspian's feet.

"Who are you?" King Edmund asked.

"A servant to her Majesty, Mercedis, the rightful Queen of Narnia. Long live the Queen!" the Telmarine replied, "She declares war on you as Aslan killed her Mother and the Just King killed her Mother's spirit. Her Majesty wishes for you to surrender now and give her your crowns."

"Never," King Caspian replied, "Go and tell Mercedis that if she wants a war, then she will get one."

The Telmarine ran away. I turned to the Kings and Queens.

"Gather the council."

The Narnian Royal family, Faron and Juliet of Serement, Princess Sabella of Calormen, myself and the Lords were gathered in the throne room. The situation was explained and we began to discuss options.

"Your Majesties, if it's necessary, I can call troops from Calormen to come and assist you," Sabella told them.

"I can do the same for the Serementian troops," Juliet told them.

"We don't want to involve other countries in this. Your offers will be a final resort," King Caspian replied.

"We'll need to raise the wall," King Caspian replied.

"Sire, shall we gather the troops?" Trumpkin asked.

"Please do so," King Caspian replied.

The Lords left and King Caspian decided that we would strike them before they could strike us. We would send a scout to see where her hideout was and then we would attack.

I was worried. Most of the Narnian Royal Family was part taking in the battle. Queen Lucy, Mira, Queen Lilliandil, Sabella, Juliet, and Katherine were the only ones sitting out. My precious Rosalyn, my Rose was going to fight in the battle with me, even though I didn't want her to. She didn't listen to me. She wouldn't take no for an answer.

I would fight with the Narnians. Even though it was not my country, it still had the right to remain free.

* * *

AN: Isn't Julian awesome? Anyway please review. Please.


	17. The Battle of the City

AN: Chapter Sixteen. Battle and a special apperance.

Review responses:

Christina-Tears: Glad to hear it!

roserose12345: Don't worry I will. Thanks so much for your awesome review.

ATENTION ALL READERS: It's offical the co-written story that written by me and roserose12345 is now up on roserose12345's profile. It's called Four Steps. Hope you'll read it and review it.

Review Imput: Hmm. Well I'm curious as to which kid pairing is your fav:

1. Rilian/Sabella (or Rilella)

2. Rosalyn/Julian (or Rulian)

3. Jaden/Juliet (or Jaliet)

4. Aria/Casta (or Castria)

5. Isabelle/Felix (I got nothing)

6. Katherine/Eron (Again I got nothing)

7. Adan/Celestia (Nothing)

8. Mira/Faron (or Fira)

Anyway vote in your review. Plus this time I got a challenge for you: Come up with some cute couple names for these guys so I won't have to keep putting /'s all the time. If you didn't like the ones I came up with, tell me your ideas and I'll consider them. I want to know what you people think.

Disclaimer is obvious, but I own Chandra, Adrian, all the kids' love interests and all the kids aside from Rilian.

Narnian Royals:

**High King Caspian the Seafarer**

**High Queen Susan the Gentle**

**High Prince Rilian**-is Caspian and Susan's one and only eighteen year old son as well as Rosalyn's older brother. He resembles Caspian with his chin length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looks Telmarine. Rilian is the oldest out of the three Princes. Rilian is a swordsman. He can fight with two swords if he pleases.

**High Princess Rosalyn**-is Caspian and Susan's sixteen year old daughter as well as Rilian little sister. She is said to resemble her mother, with her azure blue eyes and long dark hair. Marriage proposals have poured in for her, but her parents won't give her away to just anyone.

**King Peter the Magnificent**

**Queen Chandra the Faithful**- is Peter's beloved wife. She is also Caspian cousin, but is like a little sister to him. Chandra didn't want to be Queen, but received the title. However she got part of her wish by not having a throne in the throne room. Instead, she sits on the council as a Queen.

**Prince Jaden**-is Peter and Chandra's eighteen year old son. He is also Isabelle and Aria's older brother. Jaden is the second oldest out of the three Princes and is said to be in charge when Rilian isn't around. Jaden is a blond with seawater green eyes. You could say that he resembles Peter.

**Princess Aria**-is the second oldest child as she is younger than Jaden by two years and older than Isabelle by a few minutes. Aria is a crossbow woman. She has curly dark brown hair and brown eyes that scream Telmarine. Her appearance is identical to that of her twin sister's. Aria is sixteen.

**Princess Isabelle**-is the youngest as she is two years younger than Jaden and a few minutes younger than Aria. Isabelle is sixteen. Isabelle's appearance is identical t her sister's and one must now them extremely well to tell them apart. Like her sister, Isabelle is a crossbow woman.

**King Edmund the Just**

**Queen Lilliandil the Peaceful**

**Princess Katherine**-is the eldest child of Edmund and Lilliandil. She is also Adan's older sister. She resembles her Mother with her blond hair, but has her Father's piercing green eyes. Katherine is eighteen and is said to be the peacekeeper as she keeps her cousins and brother from fighting. Because her Mother is the child of a star, Katherine glows at night.

**Prince Adan**-is Katherine's younger brother and Edmund and Lilliandil's son. Adan is said to resemble Edmund with his dark hair and piercing green eyes. Adan is seventeen. He is also a swordsman. Like Rilian, he can fight with two swords if he wishes. He is the second best swordsman as Rilian is better than him. Because his Mother is the child of a star, Adan glows at night.

**Queen Lucy the Valiant**

**Great Lord/General of the Griffin Squads: Adrian**-is Lucy's dear husband. He once was a mere soldier, but once he fell in love with Lucy that all changed. Adrian chose not to be King because it didn't suit him. So instead, Caspian made him the Great Lord of Narnia. Since Adrian was an amazing griffin rider, he was also made the General of the Griffin Squads.

**Princess Mira**-is the one and only beloved daughter of Lucy and Adrian. She helps to defend her family by throwing daggers at her enemies. Mira is sixteen. She's a little outspoken at times.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

The Battle of the City

(Susan-POV)

We never got the chance to attack Mercedis' army as they moved quickly and made it to Cair Paravel first.

I watched as the army of the witch Mercedis approached Cair Paravel. Caspian, Edmund and Peter stood out in front of the army. Adan, Rilian and Jaden stood near their respective Fathers. Julian stood near them. Adrian and his squadrons were behind the wall, hidden and ready to take archers up to fire at the opposing army. Chandra, Rosalyn, Aria, Isabelle and I stood on the stands behind the wall to be able to keep the opposing armies back away from the wall. Katherine, Sabella, Celestia, Juliet, Lucy, Lilliandil and Mira were hidden in the castle.

"There is still time to surrender the crown to me," Mercedis told Caspian, Peter and Edmund.

"Well feel free to surrender," Peter told her.

"How many must die for the crown?" Mercedis asked.

"Just one," Edmund replied.

Mercedis' army charged toward us, but we were ready.

"Archers take your aim!" I commanded, "Fire!"

Arrows flew and hit a few of the opposing army's soldiers.

Adrian took the gryphons up and they shot arrows at the opposing army. More soldiers went down.

Caspian held up his sword and a phoenix flew and created a line of fire between us and Mercedis' army. It didn't last though as Mercedis' used her power of ice and extinguished the flames.

"For Narnia and for Aslan!" Caspian cried as our army charged into battle. I commanded the archers to cease fire as we didn't want to shoot any Narnians or Narnian-Telmarines.

Mercedis held her weapon up and turned a griffin to stone. It was the white witch all over again. Only this time she didn't have time to temp anyone of us. Mercedis then walked forward toward Edmund who was battling a Telmarine.

"ED!" Peter cried as he rushed to our brother's aid. Mercedis fell to the ground.

"Thanks for save Pete," Edmund replied.

"Not a problem," Peter replied. Caspian came over to them and they prepared to take on Mercedis, three to one.

Mercedis managed to get the upper hand by forcing Peter up against a rock, but she didn't realize that Edmund and Caspian were right behind her and they lunged at her, but she was ready from them.

"Aslan help us," I whispered. To my utter shock, Aslan jumped out of the woods and managed to get Mercedis away from Edmund, Peter and Caspian. Mercedis lay dead at Aslan's feet and our army cornered the remaining Telmarines, who dropped the weapons and ran.

As if they knew when the battle was over, Sabella, Katherine, Juliet, Celestia, Lilliandil, Lucy and Mira appeared out on the battlefield. Aslan had already gone around and remobilized anyone that had been turned to stone. Lucy went around with her cordial.

Sabella, Celestia and Juliet were fussing over Rilian, Adan and Jaden. Rosalyn went to Julian's side and hugged him.

Soon all of the children assembled and knelt before Aslan.

"Now, now, children you of all people should know that I'd much rather be hugged than knelt before," Aslan told them. Rosalyn, Aria, Mira, Katherine, and Isabelle tackled him with a group hug. Rilian, Adan and Jaden shrugged and joined the hug as well.

Chandra and I got off the stands and joined our husbands on the battlefield.

"Peter you scared me! What if Caspian and Edmund hadn't been there? What if she had managed to_" Chandra was silenced by a kiss from Peter.

He pulled away and held her gaze. "Chandra, I love you. When I go to war I always do my best to come out alive because I know I have you to come back to."

Chandra was speechless.

I turned to Caspian. He was my knight in black armour. I hugged him. I was scared and worried when Mercedis cornered them.

Lilliandil and Edmund were in tight embrace as were Lucy and Adrian. It was over. The war was over and peace was restored once again.

* * *

AN: Again review imput and the challenge:

Review Imput: Hmm. Well I'm curious as to which kid pairing is your fav:

1. Rilian/Sabella (or Rilella)

2. Rosalyn/Julian (or Rulian)

3. Jaden/Juliet (or Jaliet)

4. Aria/Casta (or Castria)

5. Isabelle/Felix (I got nothing)

6. Katherine/Eron (Again I got nothing)

7. Adan/Celestia (Nothing)

8. Mira/Faron (or Fira)

Anyway vote in your review. Plus this time I got a challenge for you: Come up with some cute couple names for these guys so I won't have to keep putting /'s all the time. If you didn't like the ones I came up with, tell me your ideas and I'll consider them. I want to know what you people think.

Please review. Pretty please.


	18. Wedding Day

AN: Just a heads up, I've added the love interests to the info at the top here, just so you remember cause there's a lot. Some drama in this chapter and a past admirer of Katherine's.

Review Responses (not many this time *sad face*)

roserose12345: Isalix is so cute. Kathon, maybe. I LOVE ADESTIA! It's perfect and suits them. Yeah i didn't think anyone would notice the little suspian moment or think much of it. But then again you're a diehard Suspian.

hkdk: Glad to have you back on board! Yes the couple and couple name of Rulian is so adorable and they get even more adorable in this chapter. FelIsabelle, it's too long, but maybe. KathEron, perhaps. CelestiAdan, again too long, but it's not too bad. Anyways thanks for the review.

So, there's Ruilian is this chapter and some Rilella because those to are getting married. If I fail to put some cuteness for your fav couple in, let me know which couple and what you want to see and I'll try and fit it in. Oh and if neglected your fav couple (if it's Jaliet, Castria, Isalix, Fira, Adestia, or Kathon) then I'm sorry.

Review Imput:

Let me know your fav couple and which one needs more screen time in the story:

1. Rilella (definately in the next chapter! It's their party!)

2. Rulian

3. Jaliet

4. Castria

5. Isalix

6. Kathon

7. Adestia

8. Fira

In your review please.

Disclaimer is obvious, but I own all the love interests for the kids, all the kids aside from Rilian, Chandra, Adrian and all other OC's in the story. Enjoy!

Narnian Royals:

**High King Caspian the Seafarer**

**High Queen Susan the Gentle**

**High Prince Rilian**-is Caspian and Susan's one and only eighteen year old son as well as Rosalyn's older brother. He resembles Caspian with his chin length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looks Telmarine. Rilian is the oldest out of the three Princes. Rilian is a swordsman. He can fight with two swords if he pleases.

**High Princess Rosalyn**-is Caspian and Susan's sixteen year old daughter as well as Rilian little sister. She is said to resemble her mother, with her azure blue eyes and long dark hair. Marriage proposals have poured in for her, but her parents won't give her away to just anyone.

**King Peter the Magnificent**

**Queen Chandra the Faithful**- is Peter's beloved wife. She is also Caspian cousin, but is like a little sister to him. Chandra didn't want to be Queen, but received the title. However she got part of her wish by not having a throne in the throne room. Instead, she sits on the council as a Queen.

**Prince Jaden**-is Peter and Chandra's eighteen year old son. He is also Isabelle and Aria's older brother. Jaden is the second oldest out of the three Princes and is said to be in charge when Rilian isn't around. Jaden is a blond with seawater green eyes. You could say that he resembles Peter.

**Princess Aria**-is the second oldest child as she is younger than Jaden by two years and older than Isabelle by a few minutes. Aria is a crossbow woman. She has curly dark brown hair and brown eyes that scream Telmarine. Her appearance is identical to that of her twin sister's. Aria is sixteen.

**Princess Isabelle**-is the youngest as she is two years younger than Jaden and a few minutes younger than Aria. Isabelle is sixteen. Isabelle's appearance is identical t her sister's and one must now them extremely well to tell them apart. Like her sister, Isabelle is a crossbow woman.

**King Edmund the Just**

**Queen Lilliandil the Peaceful**

**Princess Katherine**-is the eldest child of Edmund and Lilliandil. She is also Adan's older sister. She resembles her Mother with her blond hair, but has her Father's piercing green eyes. Katherine is eighteen and is said to be the peacekeeper as she keeps her cousins and brother from fighting. Because her Mother is the child of a star, Katherine glows at night.

**Prince Adan**-is Katherine's younger brother and Edmund and Lilliandil's son. Adan is said to resemble Edmund with his dark hair and piercing green eyes. Adan is seventeen. He is also a swordsman. Like Rilian, he can fight with two swords if he wishes. He is the second best swordsman as Rilian is better than him. Because his Mother is the child of a star, Adan glows at night.

**Queen Lucy the Valiant**

**Great Lord/General of the Griffin Squads: Adrian**-is Lucy's dear husband. He once was a mere soldier, but once he fell in love with Lucy that all changed. Adrian chose not to be King because it didn't suit him. So instead, Caspian made him the Great Lord of Narnia. Since Adrian was an amazing griffin rider, he was also made the General of the Griffin Squads.

**Princess Mira**-is the one and only beloved daughter of Lucy and Adrian. She helps to defend her family by throwing daggers at her enemies. Mira is sixteen. She's a little outspoken at times.

Love Interests:

**Sabella**-is the Princess of Calormen and is a dear friend of Rosalyn despite being two years older than her. Sabella never would have thought that she would fall for her best friend's older brother, but she did. She fell for Rilian.

**Julian**-is Sabella's advisor. His Father was the dreaded Lord Chalace, who harassed Sabella on a daily basis and despised the fact that Calormen was tying itself to Narnia. Julian is nothing like his Father though and his Mother is quite pleased as to how he turned out. Julian loves Rosalyn dearly and would die for her.

**Juliet**-is the Princess of Serement. She came into Narnia looking for her friend Faron and found him in the Cair Paravel castle. She soon fell for Jaden. Not much is known about her.

**Casta**-is a simple commoner. He was on the practice fields one day when he came across Princess Aria. She challenged him and she won. They were only friends at that point, but later Casta fell in love with the Princess. A love that was considered forbidden.

**Felix**-is Casta's twin brother. He met Princess Isabelle is the market place. She thought he was Casta and he fell for her quickly. Like his brother, Felix is a simple commoner. Felix and Casta's Mother is a seamstress. Their Father disappeared when they were young.

**Eron**-is a Knight in the Royal army. He was also Princess Katherine's long time friend. When he confessed his feelings to her, she refused to believe it as she didn't want strife within her family circle. She gave into her heart's desire when Eron saved her from rape.

**Celestia**-is Adan`s love and the Princess of Midiaren. There, women are not very important, actually if you have a girl there, dishonour is brought upon the family and it is said that every daughter must be sold in an arranged marriage to bring back honour, no matter what their nobility status are. Because of this, Celestia feels insecure about being with Adan and she's shy. She doesn't want to cause more dishonour to her family. So, she's hoping that when he proposes and they marry, she'll be able to give him a son and that her family won't scold her for having a daughter.

**Faron**-is the young son of a Lady of Serement. He is Juliet's best friend and is thought of as the Serementian Queen's adopted son as he is like one to her. Faron is Mira's love interest. He met her while she was out drawing in the woods.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Wedding Day

(Rosalyn-POV)

I never thought this day would come, my brother was getting married. I was sitting with Sabella in her chambers.

"So, where are you and Ril going to live?" I asked, "Because you need to be in Calormen and he needs to be here."

"Oh my older brother is nineteen and is going to rule Calormen, so Ril and I will live here. Kashmar was already going to rule even before I got engaged. He didn't come to the ball when Ril came home because he doesn't like Ril or any of you, to be honest. Mother and Father kind of forced him to be here and he came, but he's not happy about it," Sabella replied sadly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up the older brother drama," I apologized.

"It's okay," Sabella replied as she bit her lip.

"Don't let it get to you. Remember it's your day, well yours and Ril's," I replied.

"Thanks Rose."

"Anytime. Just think, as soon as you say I do, we're sisters!"

Sabella laughed at my spunkiness.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Sabella called.

Mother entered.

"How's Ril doing?" I asked.

"Well, your Father, Uncles, Jaden and Adan are attempting to keep him settled, but it seems he can't wait to get this over with. In a good sense," Mother replied, before turning to Sabella, "He wants you to know that all of this is driving him up the wall and he just wants to marry you already."

Sabella laughed, "Well Ril was never one for patience."

Mother and I laughed with her. There was another knock at the door. Mother opened it and we found Aslan standing there.

"Aslan, welcome back to Narnia," I greeted him.

"Thank you Rosalyn," he replied. He always called me by my full name, but it sounded right coming from him because he was the King of all Kings.

"You've come to wed my son and Sabella haven't you?" Mother asked.

"Indeed, I shall see you when it is time," Aslan replied. He left and Mother shut the door.

"Well, are you ready?" I asked.

"No, I'm nervous," Sabella replied.

"Sabella, take it from someone who went through it. Once you see him at the end of the aisle, you'll be wishing you could run down in and into his arms," Mother replied and by the faraway look in her eyes, I knew she was remembering her own wedding day.

There was another knock on the door. "Come in," Sabella called.

Sabella's Father, King Rashmar entered.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" he asked his daughter.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Sabella replied.

Mother left and went to tell the musicians to prepare to play in order to signal the arrival of the bride. I went out first as I was Sabella's maid of honour. I reached the end of the aisle and walked to my place.

Sabella and her Father appeared next. Sabella looked nervous, but when her gaze met that of my brother's she lost all nerves. I smiled. My brother couldn't take his eyes off her.

Aslan made his speech and the two of them said 'I do.'

The wedding flowed into the reception and Rilian and Sabella were dancing in the center of the ballroom. I saw Kashmar sitting at one of the tables sipping wine. I decided to be civil and go talk to him. After all we were family now.

"Are you enjoying yourself Kashmar?" I asked politely.

"As a matter of fact, I'm not," Kashmar replied, "You and your family just can't seem to leave Calormen alone can you? First my sister, and then Julian! Why can't you Narnians just mind your own business? You call yourself a Princess? Ha, you're nothing, but a wretch with a bow that's too dense to see that Calormen will never unite with Narnia!"

I was near tears. I felt a hand on my shoulder, a hand on my other shoulder and an arm around my waist.

I looked up and found Julian, Adan and Jaden.

"Is there a problem here, Kashmar?" Julian asked.

"Not at all, Julian and its Your Highness to you," Kashmar replied.

"I don't know how you treat women in Calormen, but here we treat them with respect," Jaden replied.

"We do not yell at them and make them shed tears," Adan added.

"Now off with you!" Jaden told him, "I doubt you'd like to face the High Prince and explain to him why you've been harassing his sister."

Kashmar walked away and Julian embraced me tightly.

"I just asked him if he was enjoying himself and e lashed out on me," I told them.

"Don't take it to heart, Rose. He's just bitter because he knows that Katherine will never love him and he resents your family for that because he thinks that they told her to leave him. He believes that all women are powerless. He also believes that a woman like Katherine should be madly in love with a man like him instead of a man like Eron," Julian explained.

It was true. Kashmar had come to Narnia, looking for a beautiful wife and met us all. He thought we were all too young, aside from Katherine. He fell in love with her, but when he confessed and proposed, she turned him down, politely. She didn't love him. Kashmar was devastated and then changed and became bitter and hateful.

Nothing could change him from what he had become.

* * *

AN: Okay so, a little cuteness there for Rilella and Rulian fans. The next chapter will hopefully be the continuing of the party and some other couple cuteness.

Let me know your fav couple and which one needs more screen time in the story:

1. Rilella (definately in the next chapter! It's their party!)

2. Rulian

3. Jaliet

4. Castria

5. Isalix

6. Kathon

7. Adestia

8. Fira

In your review please. Please review. Please.


	19. Heart, Mind, Soul, and Body

AN: The usual info is below. The pairing for this chapter are Rilella, Kathon (vs Kashmar) and slight Fira.

Review Responses:

roserose12345: 4th chapter has been PMed to you. I'll try and put more screen time for Fira in the next chapter. Thank for the imput.

blackshadowlight: Thanks. Isalix and Adestia are sweet. What do you want to see for them in future chapters?

hkdk: Rulian is my fav too. Kathon vs Kashmar is pretty cool. Kashmar's basically there to test the love of Kathon. I never really noticed how they rhyme: Jaden and Adan. Julian and Rilian. Eron and Faron. LOL. Are you physic? Cause I was writing more Kathon vs Kashmar before you even reviewed.

loiseDGirl7123: Welcome! Yes they are and I hop theyy stay that way.

Fira fans, need help. Writing for the other couples is easier because they're older. But Mira's the youngest and I'm more limited with her and Faron. Help me! Ideas are desperately needed! In your review please.

Disclaimer is obvious, but I own all the kids love interests, all the ids aside from Rilian, Chandra, Adrian and any other OC's. Enjoy!

Narnian Royals:

**High King Caspian the Seafarer**

**High Queen Susan the Gentle**

**High Prince Rilian**-is Caspian and Susan's one and only eighteen year old son as well as Rosalyn's older brother. He resembles Caspian with his chin length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looks Telmarine. Rilian is the oldest out of the three Princes. Rilian is a swordsman. He can fight with two swords if he pleases.

**High Princess Rosalyn**-is Caspian and Susan's sixteen year old daughter as well as Rilian little sister. She is said to resemble her mother, with her azure blue eyes and long dark hair. Marriage proposals have poured in for her, but her parents won't give her away to just anyone.

**King Peter the Magnificent**

**Queen Chandra the Faithful**- is Peter's beloved wife. She is also Caspian cousin, but is like a little sister to him. Chandra didn't want to be Queen, but received the title. However she got part of her wish by not having a throne in the throne room. Instead, she sits on the council as a Queen.

**Prince Jaden**-is Peter and Chandra's eighteen year old son. He is also Isabelle and Aria's older brother. Jaden is the second oldest out of the three Princes and is said to be in charge when Rilian isn't around. Jaden is a blond with seawater green eyes. You could say that he resembles Peter.

**Princess Aria**-is the second oldest child as she is younger than Jaden by two years and older than Isabelle by a few minutes. Aria is a crossbow woman. She has curly dark brown hair and brown eyes that scream Telmarine. Her appearance is identical to that of her twin sister's. Aria is sixteen.

**Princess Isabelle**-is the youngest as she is two years younger than Jaden and a few minutes younger than Aria. Isabelle is sixteen. Isabelle's appearance is identical t her sister's and one must now them extremely well to tell them apart. Like her sister, Isabelle is a crossbow woman.

**King Edmund the Just**

**Queen Lilliandil the Peaceful**

**Princess Katherine**-is the eldest child of Edmund and Lilliandil. She is also Adan's older sister. She resembles her Mother with her blond hair, but has her Father's piercing green eyes. Katherine is eighteen and is said to be the peacekeeper as she keeps her cousins and brother from fighting. Because her Mother is the child of a star, Katherine glows at night.

**Prince Adan**-is Katherine's younger brother and Edmund and Lilliandil's son. Adan is said to resemble Edmund with his dark hair and piercing green eyes. Adan is seventeen. He is also a swordsman. Like Rilian, he can fight with two swords if he wishes. He is the second best swordsman as Rilian is better than him. Because his Mother is the child of a star, Adan glows at night.

**Queen Lucy the Valiant**

**Great Lord/General of the Griffin Squads: Adrian**-is Lucy's dear husband. He once was a mere soldier, but once he fell in love with Lucy that all changed. Adrian chose not to be King because it didn't suit him. So instead, Caspian made him the Great Lord of Narnia. Since Adrian was an amazing griffin rider, he was also made the General of the Griffin Squads.

**Princess Mira**-is the one and only beloved daughter of Lucy and Adrian. She helps to defend her family by throwing daggers at her enemies. Mira is sixteen. She's a little outspoken at times.

Love Interests:

**Sabella**-is the Princess of Calormen and is a dear friend of Rosalyn despite being two years older than her. Sabella never would have thought that she would fall for her best friend's older brother, but she did. She fell for Rilian.

**Julian**-is Sabella's advisor. His Father was the dreaded Lord Chalace, who harassed Sabella on a daily basis and despised the fact that Calormen was tying itself to Narnia. Julian is nothing like his Father though and his Mother is quite pleased as to how he turned out. Julian loves Rosalyn dearly and would die for her.

**Juliet**-is the Princess of Serement. She came into Narnia looking for her friend Faron and found him in the Cair Paravel castle. She soon fell for Jaden. Not much is known about her.

**Casta**-is a simple commoner. He was on the practice fields one day when he came across Princess Aria. She challenged him and she won. They were only friends at that point, but later Casta fell in love with the Princess. A love that was considered forbidden.

**Felix**-is Casta's twin brother. He met Princess Isabelle is the market place. She thought he was Casta and he fell for her quickly. Like his brother, Felix is a simple commoner. Felix and Casta's Mother is a seamstress. Their Father disappeared when they were young.

**Eron**-is a Knight in the Royal army. He was also Princess Katherine's long time friend. When he confessed his feelings to her, she refused to believe it as she didn't want strife within her family circle. She gave into her heart's desire when Eron saved her from rape.

**Celestia**-is Adan`s love and the Princess of Midiaren. There, women are not very important, actually if you have a girl there, dishonour is brought upon the family and it is said that every daughter must be sold in an arranged marriage to bring back honour, no matter what their nobility status are. Because of this, Celestia feels insecure about being with Adan and she's shy. She doesn't want to cause more dishonour to her family. So, she's hoping that when he proposes and they marry, she'll be able to give him a son and that her family won't scold her for having a daughter.

**Faron**-is the young son of a Lady of Serement. He is Juliet's best friend and is thought of as the Serementian Queen's adopted son as he is like one to her. Faron is Mira's love interest. He met her while she was out drawing in the woods.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Heart, Mind, Soul and Body

(Mira-POV)

Faron and I were dancing to a Telmarine song. He was holding me close and Adan and Jaden were dancing with Celestia and Juliet nearby. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jaden and Adan glance at me and Faron every once in a while. Typical overprotective older cousins.

Adan's eyes held a worried look. He glanced over at Katherine. I knew Adan was worried about Katherine because her former lover was here. Prince Kashmar of Calormen loved Katherine and by the look on his face as he looked at her, he still did.

Katherine was dancing with Eron and she looked so happy.

"Faron, I'd like to take a break if you don't mind," I told Faron.

"Of course Mira," Faron replied as we walked off the dance floor.

I walked over to Katherine, who was now sitting at a table.

Before I could greet her, Kashmar approached us.

"Katherine, may I speak with you alone out in the courtyard?" he asked.

"Certainly," she replied as she stood up.

* * *

(Katherine-POV)

Kashmar and I headed out to the courtyard. We sat down on the bench.

"Did you want to say something?" I asked.

"Yes, Katherine, I did," Kashmar told me, "I'm in love with you and I don't think I can let you go, ever. I need you in my life," Kashmar told me.

"We've been over this," I told him as I stood up, "I don't love you. I'm in love with Eron."

Kashmar stood up and shoved me to the ground. I fell and caught myself with my arms. I turned my head to look at him. The anger in his eyes was unmistakable. I stood up and backed away from him.

"Please, try to understand," I told him, "Love is what the heart wants and needs. I need Eron."

"And I _need _and _want _you, Katherine," he replied as he walked toward me.

"Kashmar please, I don't want this," I attempted to reason.

"And I do," Kashmar replied as he came forward still.

I felt like I was trapped. Kashmar had this all planned out. He lured me out here to attempt to win my love and when that didn't work he'd have his way with me. Eron and my family were nowhere near to save me.

I was about to scream, but Kashmar appeared behind me and clamped his hand over my mouth to silence me.

"Don't scream," he whispered.

I was beyond frightened. His lips began to brush along my neckline. I was getting into a dangerous territory. Just before his lips touched mine, I screamed and boy did I scream _loudly_.

"I thought I told you not to scream!" Kashmar growled as he struck me across my face and then shoved me to the ground. I fell and managed to catch myself with my arms, but my left arm gave out. It was badly bruised from how tight he held me.

Eron, my family, Trumpkin and even a few guards came to my aid.

"Katherine!" Eron called.

Kashmar kissed my lips and I managed to push him off, but not before Eron saw.

"Eron, I..." my voice trailed off.

"No need to explain, I know that you never loved him. I never doubted you for a moment," Eron assured me.

He walked over to Kashmar and stared Kashmar in the eye, which was a little strange to watch because Eron was shorter than Kashmar. Despite having a height advantage, Kashmar looked intimidated by Eron.

"Come near her again and I will tear you to shreds and then set you ablaze in the Shuddering Woods," he told him menacingly. Eron turned to me and spoke in a much sweeter and caring tone, "Can you stand?"

"Yes," I replied as I stood up.

"You call yourself a Prince? What kind of a Prince would strike a lady?" Eron asked Kashmar.

"Learn your place Eron. You are no more than a simple knight. You'll never be enough for her," Kashmar smirked.

I placed myself between them before the fighting could even begin.

"Stop it!" I cried, "Know this Kashmar, I am not a prize to be won. I am not a worthless girl you can order around. I do not and never will love you. To tell you the truth, Sabella is a very lucky girl as she married the one she loves and now she'll be living here and you'll be ruling Calormen."

"You know what they, every King needs a Queen," Kashmar old m as he wrapped his arms around me, "Just imagine, you and I ruling Calormen side by side."

I didn't say anything. Instead Eron spoke up.

"You can't keep showing up in Narnia and pressuring her to be with you!" Eron told Kashmar, who looked surprised, "That's right I know all about your journey to Narnia for a wife and Katherine was your chosen. She's never loved you and yet you continue to force yourself on her!"

"I've said what needed to be said, I'll take my leave. I never came to celebrate my sister's wedding. She is dead to me now. She did after all marry the one man I cannot stand," Kashmar replied as he left.

Eron walked me back to my chambers. He didn't want to alarm any of the guests in the ballroom. I would explain my injuries tomorrow morning. Eron set me down on the bed.

"I'll get Trufflehunter to tend to your wounds," Eron replied as he turned to go.

"Wait!" I called. He turned around. "Would you? You do know how to tend to wounds and I don't want to cause a fuss," I told him.

Eron sighed and went into the bathroom and came back with a damp towel. He used it to clean my wounds and then bandaged them up. By the time he was done, my left forearm was covered with gauze.

He looked at my face where Kashmar had struck me.

"Well there's no bruise here," he told me as he brushed his hand along my cheek. He then turned to go, "I should go. Mother is probably worried."

"No, stay here Eron," I whispered.

He froze. "I beg your pardon?" he asked.

"I want you to stay, please. I can't deal with my thoughts tonight. I need you here," I told him, "I mean if it's alright with you."

"That's perfectly fine," Eron replied.

"I get a chambermaid to prepare a room for you," I told him as I stood up and sought out a chambermaid. I returned to Eron and spoke, "I'm so sorry, but there are no rooms. So, would you stay here with me?"

"Katherine, I don't think that you family_"

"Shh," I whispered, "Forget about them. Just lay here next to me and hold me, we don't need to make love if that's what you're thinking."

He gave in, like he always did and lay down next to me.

* * *

(Sabella-POV) (At the same time)

Rilian and I had made our escape and now we were at the door to his chambers. I was nervous. I'd never been in his chambers before. He opened the doors for me and I entered. He shut the door behind us. I looked around while he locked the door. His chambers were a beautiful sight to see and in the end I found myself looking at the large bed before me.

Rilian must have noticed me looking. "If you are not ready we can wait," he assured.

"I'm ready, I just don't know how to please you," I replied.

"Here's a tip, don't think, just feel," he told me.

I never realized that he was right behind. He suddenly began to trail kisses along my neckline. He fiddled with the ribbons of my dress. The dress fell at my feet and his clothes went next.

We fell and landed on the bed and he was on top of me. I sighed with contentment. His lips meet mine and it was done. We were connected. Heart, mind, soul and now body.

* * *

AN: Fira fans, need help. Writing for the other couples is easier because they're older. But Mira's the youngest and I'm more limited with her and Faron. Help me! Ideas are desperately needed! In your review please. Please review. Please.


	20. Talks

AN: Pairiings for this Chapter are: Pandra (Peter/Chandra), Fira, Adestia, and slight reference to Kathon vs Kashmar.

Review Responses:

roserose12345: It did help and put some slight bits in the chapter. Thanks.

blackshadowlight: Peter is in this chapter as is Mira.

Review Challenge: We all know that there's a Suspian and in my story there's also a Pandra, but what about the others? Come up with a cute couple name for:

1. Lucy/Adrian

and

2. Edmund/Lilliandil

or

if you don't like the couple name Pandra, come up with your own and let me know in your review.

Narnian Royals:

**High King Caspian the Seafarer**

**High Queen Susan the Gentle**

**High Prince Rilian**-is Caspian and Susan's one and only eighteen year old son as well as Rosalyn's older brother. He resembles Caspian with his chin length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looks Telmarine. Rilian is the oldest out of the three Princes. Rilian is a swordsman. He can fight with two swords if he pleases.

**High Princess Rosalyn**-is Caspian and Susan's sixteen year old daughter as well as Rilian little sister. She is said to resemble her mother, with her azure blue eyes and long dark hair. Marriage proposals have poured in for her, but her parents won't give her away to just anyone.

**King Peter the Magnificent**

**Queen Chandra the Faithful**- is Peter's beloved wife. She is also Caspian cousin, but is like a little sister to him. Chandra didn't want to be Queen, but received the title. However she got part of her wish by not having a throne in the throne room. Instead, she sits on the council as a Queen.

**Prince Jaden**-is Peter and Chandra's eighteen year old son. He is also Isabelle and Aria's older brother. Jaden is the second oldest out of the three Princes and is said to be in charge when Rilian isn't around. Jaden is a blond with seawater green eyes. You could say that he resembles Peter.

**Princess Aria**-is the second oldest child as she is younger than Jaden by two years and older than Isabelle by a few minutes. Aria is a crossbow woman. She has curly dark brown hair and brown eyes that scream Telmarine. Her appearance is identical to that of her twin sister's. Aria is sixteen.

**Princess Isabelle**-is the youngest as she is two years younger than Jaden and a few minutes younger than Aria. Isabelle is sixteen. Isabelle's appearance is identical t her sister's and one must now them extremely well to tell them apart. Like her sister, Isabelle is a crossbow woman.

**King Edmund the Just**

**Queen Lilliandil the Peaceful**

**Princess Katherine**-is the eldest child of Edmund and Lilliandil. She is also Adan's older sister. She resembles her Mother with her blond hair, but has her Father's piercing green eyes. Katherine is eighteen and is said to be the peacekeeper as she keeps her cousins and brother from fighting. Because her Mother is the child of a star, Katherine glows at night.

**Prince Adan**-is Katherine's younger brother and Edmund and Lilliandil's son. Adan is said to resemble Edmund with his dark hair and piercing green eyes. Adan is seventeen. He is also a swordsman. Like Rilian, he can fight with two swords if he wishes. He is the second best swordsman as Rilian is better than him. Because his Mother is the child of a star, Adan glows at night.

**Queen Lucy the Valiant**

**Great Lord/General of the Griffin Squads: Adrian**-is Lucy's dear husband. He once was a mere soldier, but once he fell in love with Lucy that all changed. Adrian chose not to be King because it didn't suit him. So instead, Caspian made him the Great Lord of Narnia. Since Adrian was an amazing griffin rider, he was also made the General of the Griffin Squads.

**Princess Mira**-is the one and only beloved daughter of Lucy and Adrian. She helps to defend her family by throwing daggers at her enemies. Mira is sixteen. She's a little outspoken at times.

Love Interests:

**Sabella**-is the Princess of Calormen and is a dear friend of Rosalyn despite being two years older than her. Sabella never would have thought that she would fall for her best friend's older brother, but she did. She fell for Rilian.

**Julian**-is Sabella's advisor. His Father was the dreaded Lord Chalace, who harassed Sabella on a daily basis and despised the fact that Calormen was tying itself to Narnia. Julian is nothing like his Father though and his Mother is quite pleased as to how he turned out. Julian loves Rosalyn dearly and would die for her.

**Juliet**-is the Princess of Serement. She came into Narnia looking for her friend Faron and found him in the Cair Paravel castle. She soon fell for Jaden. Not much is known about her.

**Casta**-is a simple commoner. He was on the practice fields one day when he came across Princess Aria. She challenged him and she won. They were only friends at that point, but later Casta fell in love with the Princess. A love that was considered forbidden.

**Felix**-is Casta's twin brother. He met Princess Isabelle is the market place. She thought he was Casta and he fell for her quickly. Like his brother, Felix is a simple commoner. Felix and Casta's Mother is a seamstress. Their Father disappeared when they were young.

**Eron**-is a Knight in the Royal army. He was also Princess Katherine's long time friend. When he confessed his feelings to her, she refused to believe it as she didn't want strife within her family circle. She gave into her heart's desire when Eron saved her from rape.

**Celestia**-is Adan`s love and the Princess of Midiaren. There, women are not very important, actually if you have a girl there, dishonour is brought upon the family and it is said that every daughter must be sold in an arranged marriage to bring back honour, no matter what their nobility status are. Because of this, Celestia feels insecure about being with Adan and she's shy. She doesn't want to cause more dishonour to her family. So, she's hoping that when he proposes and they marry, she'll be able to give him a son and that her family won't scold her for having a daughter.

**Faron**-is the young son of a Lady of Serement. He is Juliet's best friend and is thought of as the Serementian Queen's adopted son as he is like one to her. Faron is Mira's love interest. He met her while she was out drawing in the woods.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Talks

(Adan-POV)

Celestia and I were out in the courtyard. She said she wanted to talk to me about something. We sat down on a bench and she began.

"Adan, I feel more open with you now and I feel that you should know something. In Midiaren, when a couple is blessed with a baby girl, it is said that dishonour is brought upon the family and that the daughter must be sold in an arranged marriage to restore honour, no matter what the family's nobility status are. I am worried that once I am married to the only man that I've ever loved, that I'll have a daughter and then my family will disown me," she told me.

My mouth fell open in shock.

"Yes, women and girls are treated terribly there," she replied.

"You can change that," I told her.

"No, my younger brother is taking over as King," Celestia replied.

"So, you don't want to have a daughter because of the customs of our country?"

"That is correct."

"Give me time to think."

"As you wish."

* * *

(Chandra-POV)

Peter and I had a day off as we alternated in Royal duties. Each couple had a day off from time to time. We were currently walking out on the beach. I was wearing a simple dress, just in case Peter and I decided to go for a swim.

"Do you ever think about your world?" I asked as we sat down and he held me in his arms.

"Now why would I do that? My world is here, with you," Peter replied.

"Don't you miss your family?"

"From time to time yes, but I got to see my cousin on the Dawn Treader and shortly before he left Narnia with Aslan. I do miss my parents, but I never really had a close relationship with them. Mother wanted to have Susan married as soon as she could. She talked about Susan every time we had guests over. I didn't want to lose my sister."

"But, you haven't."

"I realize that now and I'm quite pleased that she's found a man as descent as Caspian."

"Peter, do you ever think about us? About where our lives will take us?"

"I do and I think that Aslan's will decide where we head in life." He brushed some hair away from my neck and kissed it.

I sighed contently, "I love you Peter."

"I love you Chandra."

* * *

(Mira-POV)

Faron and I were currently out on a picnic in the woods. We weren't eating the food yet though, we were shamelessly kissing. Kiss after kiss was shared.

Faron was such an amazing kisser.

"Prince Jaden is coming," a dryad warned us.

Faron pulled away from me and we began to eat the food we'd brought.

Seconds later, Jaden appeared.

"Good day, Mira, Faron," he greeted us. He looked a little upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm worried about Katherine. This Kashmar ordeal has her scared."

"I'm sure it will blow over soon," I assured him and I hoped I was right.

* * *

AN:

Review Challenge: We all know that there's a Suspian and in my story there's also a Pandra, but what about the others? Come up with a cute couple name for:

1. Lucy/Adrian

and

2. Edmund/Lilliandil

or

if you don't like the couple name Pandra, come up with your own and let me know in your review. Please review. Please.


	21. Epilogue: Leaving

AN: This is the last chapter.

Review Responses:

roserose12345: Ludrian sounds nice as does Lillimund. Glad to here that chapter five of Four Steps will be up soon. Let me know when cuse i need to read it and start Chapter 6.

obsessedchick15: Glad to hear it! Lurian sounds nice, but Ediandil sounds different. Maye they'll work.

Review Imput: I haven't decided if I should make this series a trio with the last battle. If you guys think I should then let me know in a review and what the title should be.

Narnian Royals:

**High King Caspian the Seafarer**

**High Queen Susan the Gentle**

**High Prince Rilian**-is Caspian and Susan's one and only eighteen year old son as well as Rosalyn's older brother. He resembles Caspian with his chin length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looks Telmarine. Rilian is the oldest out of the three Princes. Rilian is a swordsman. He can fight with two swords if he pleases.

**High Princess Rosalyn**-is Caspian and Susan's sixteen year old daughter as well as Rilian little sister. She is said to resemble her mother, with her azure blue eyes and long dark hair. Marriage proposals have poured in for her, but her parents won't give her away to just anyone.

**King Peter the Magnificent**

**Queen Chandra the Faithful**- is Peter's beloved wife. She is also Caspian cousin, but is like a little sister to him. Chandra didn't want to be Queen, but received the title. However she got part of her wish by not having a throne in the throne room. Instead, she sits on the council as a Queen.

**Prince Jaden**-is Peter and Chandra's eighteen year old son. He is also Isabelle and Aria's older brother. Jaden is the second oldest out of the three Princes and is said to be in charge when Rilian isn't around. Jaden is a blond with seawater green eyes. You could say that he resembles Peter.

**Princess Aria**-is the second oldest child as she is younger than Jaden by two years and older than Isabelle by a few minutes. Aria is a crossbow woman. She has curly dark brown hair and brown eyes that scream Telmarine. Her appearance is identical to that of her twin sister's. Aria is sixteen.

**Princess Isabelle**-is the youngest as she is two years younger than Jaden and a few minutes younger than Aria. Isabelle is sixteen. Isabelle's appearance is identical t her sister's and one must now them extremely well to tell them apart. Like her sister, Isabelle is a crossbow woman.

**King Edmund the Just**

**Queen Lilliandil the Peaceful**

**Princess Katherine**-is the eldest child of Edmund and Lilliandil. She is also Adan's older sister. She resembles her Mother with her blond hair, but has her Father's piercing green eyes. Katherine is eighteen and is said to be the peacekeeper as she keeps her cousins and brother from fighting. Because her Mother is the child of a star, Katherine glows at night.

**Prince Adan**-is Katherine's younger brother and Edmund and Lilliandil's son. Adan is said to resemble Edmund with his dark hair and piercing green eyes. Adan is seventeen. He is also a swordsman. Like Rilian, he can fight with two swords if he wishes. He is the second best swordsman as Rilian is better than him. Because his Mother is the child of a star, Adan glows at night.

**Queen Lucy the Valiant**

**Great Lord/General of the Griffin Squads: Adrian**-is Lucy's dear husband. He once was a mere soldier, but once he fell in love with Lucy that all changed. Adrian chose not to be King because it didn't suit him. So instead, Caspian made him the Great Lord of Narnia. Since Adrian was an amazing griffin rider, he was also made the General of the Griffin Squads.

**Princess Mira**-is the one and only beloved daughter of Lucy and Adrian. She helps to defend her family by throwing daggers at her enemies. Mira is sixteen. She's a little outspoken at times.

Love Interests:

**Sabella**-is the Princess of Calormen and is a dear friend of Rosalyn despite being two years older than her. Sabella never would have thought that she would fall for her best friend's older brother, but she did. She fell for Rilian.

**Julian**-is Sabella's advisor. His Father was the dreaded Lord Chalace, who harassed Sabella on a daily basis and despised the fact that Calormen was tying itself to Narnia. Julian is nothing like his Father though and his Mother is quite pleased as to how he turned out. Julian loves Rosalyn dearly and would die for her.

**Juliet**-is the Princess of Serement. She came into Narnia looking for her friend Faron and found him in the Cair Paravel castle. She soon fell for Jaden. Not much is known about her.

**Casta**-is a simple commoner. He was on the practice fields one day when he came across Princess Aria. She challenged him and she won. They were only friends at that point, but later Casta fell in love with the Princess. A love that was considered forbidden.

**Felix**-is Casta's twin brother. He met Princess Isabelle is the market place. She thought he was Casta and he fell for her quickly. Like his brother, Felix is a simple commoner. Felix and Casta's Mother is a seamstress. Their Father disappeared when they were young.

**Eron**-is a Knight in the Royal army. He was also Princess Katherine's long time friend. When he confessed his feelings to her, she refused to believe it as she didn't want strife within her family circle. She gave into her heart's desire when Eron saved her from rape.

**Celestia**-is Adan`s love and the Princess of Midiaren. There, women are not very important, actually if you have a girl there, dishonour is brought upon the family and it is said that every daughter must be sold in an arranged marriage to bring back honour, no matter what their nobility status are. Because of this, Celestia feels insecure about being with Adan and she's shy. She doesn't want to cause more dishonour to her family. So, she's hoping that when he proposes and they marry, she'll be able to give him a son and that her family won't scold her for having a daughter.

**Faron**-is the young son of a Lady of Serement. He is Juliet's best friend and is thought of as the Serementian Queen's adopted son as he is like one to her. Faron is Mira's love interest. He met her while she was out drawing in the woods.

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Epilogue: Leaving

(Katherine-POV)

Kashmar returned to Calormen and never set foot in Narnia again.

Julian and Rosalyn were wed and so were the other couples in the family. The palace was a real madhouse now, but we didn't care because we loved and cared deeply for each other. We were all happy with our lives and vowed to live them together.

Everything was peaceful in Narnia.

* * *

AN: I haven't decided if I should make this series a trio with the last battle. If you guys think I should then let me know in a review and what the title should be. Please review. Please.


End file.
